


Age of Light

by Twonkules



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Here I am doing that love thing, Lux and Sylas need more love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Year Of The Dog, lunar revel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twonkules/pseuds/Twonkules
Summary: A young empress thinks it's just one night of helping the wraith.It turns into much more than that.





	1. Prologue

Lux held out her hand, palm-side up, staring with great intensity through bright blue eyes. Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed into a thin line as she concentrated. Right before her eyes, an orb of light flickered to life. Her focus diminished, and her expression relaxed almost immediately, accompanied by a wide smile. She quickly sprinted over to her mentor.

"Diana! Diana, look!" Lux called out. The woman raised her head slowly, pale eyes flickering as she examined the young demigoddess's progress. The young girl was growing taller each day. Her long, white hair was pulled up into a bun for her lessons, and the eagerness in her eyes was ever-apparent, glittering with excitement at her progress. Standing up from her seated position, the Lunar Goddess, Diana, beckoned Lux to her side, her movements graceful and poised.

Her light purple robes flowed around her as if touched by a gentle breeze that seemed to emanate from the goddess. Her long black hair followed in kind, bobbing slightly as she took a step to meet Lux. Her figure was adorned with golden accents glistening in the light, and her pale skin was radiant; it was as if the moon was kissing it, even in the middle of the day.

"Very well done, Luxanna. You'll be a wonderful protector of the immortal realm someday." She placed a gentle hand on Lux's shoulder and was offered a bright smile in return from her protege. "Though, protecting it all by yourself would prove to be a difficult task alone.” She extended her arm ahead of them with the same grace, gesturing for the young girl to follow as she withdrew her hand and taking the lead. “Come. I have a surprise for you,” she spoke calmly, taking long strides on the path that led to the Immortal Palace, the Goddess's home. 

A pair of golden lions with eyes made from jade sat at on each of the pillars at the base of the stairs, beautiful redwood railings accentuating the path that led to the main balcony, the black wooden boards shining boldly beneath the light of the palace. A sliding paper door that leads inside moved aside without trouble. Once she stepped foot inside, the richness of all the colours filled Lux's senses. She always liked the deep browns, golds and vibrant reds that adorned the halls, its architecture, ornamenting, and the tapestries and artifacts displayed along each wall. 

Turning back to Lux, Diana spoke over her shoulder, though her eyes remained ever vigilant in front of her. "I sent Wukong on a quest to find something special for you to use while you continue to hone your magical skills." She came to a halt at another sliding door, waiting for Lux to catch up.

Lux hurried after Diana, attempting to match her elegance but stumbling like a newborn fawn attempting to take its first steps to follow along with her mother. "He's not going to play any jokes on me, right?" she asked as she reached the second sliding door. Her question only earned a smile from Diana, a slight shake of her head. Diana slid the door open.

Inside the large and prestige room stood Wukong and two young canine boys. Wukong grinned at seeing Diana "Bout time, Di! The boys were getting restless." He snickered, shifting his powerful staff to be held by his tail. 

The one boy seemed normal until you reached his head. The head of a dog, ears too big, something he would grow into. A long snout with a wet black nose at the end. Wearing only a pair of pants, something he could train in. He seemed calm, but underlying his calm features was a hint of excitement.

The other boy seemed more dog-like. Hunched over, almost looking like he'd rather be a quadruped. The tip of his tail would likely drag on the floor of it wasn't wagging behind him. Hiding his excitement was impossible. The claws on his paws looked sharp enough to tear through metal.

With a hard pat on each boys' shoulder, Wukong introduced them. "This is Nasus! And this is Warwick!" His big toothy grin made it obvious how pleased he would be now that he wouldn't have to babysit the young Demi-goddess all the time. Mischievous Wukong didn't have better things to do. But he did enjoy lazing his days away.

Diana looked down at Lux, a fond look on her face that Lux knew all too well. "They will be your guardians, and one day will help you protect the Immortal Realm".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time posting something here. I hope you all like it.
> 
> I'm a huge fan of the Lunar Revel skin line and the implicated lore. But was a little sad when there wasn't very much to go on.  
So, I chose to expand it in a way that I found fun!
> 
> By writing fanfics about Sylas and Lux having relationships. YAAAAY.  
I technically have chapters 1 - 3 written out. With 4 halfway done. So expect those up quickly.
> 
> Please enjoy!!!


	2. Wraiths on the Mountain

The wraith raised her hand to her eyes as the night became illuminated. Glowing green eyes looking in-between her fingers as she looked to her opponent.

The demi-goddess, Luxanna, stood before the Wraith witch Morgana. Her wand in hand, and a defiant look in her eyes. Morgana sneered at the young Empress, dark magic swelling up in her hands. Why did Caitlyn send her to confront the woman who controls light of all things? She would much rather have fought the rabid dog.

Lux stepped forward, brandishing her wand towards the Wraith witch. “You will not set foot into the Immortal realm, Wraith!” She declared. One of the wolves' mouths on the end of her wand began to radiate with light. She had sworn to protect this gate to the Immortal Realm. And she was not about to abandon her post to get help. She could do this alone. 

Dark magic crackled in Morgana’s hand, her lips spreading into a sinful smile. Spinning around, her dress and jade wings fanning out. When she turned back towards Lux from her almost hypnotizing spin, she thrust her hand out. Black magic hurtling towards Lux. Catching the young Empress in her snare, black tendrils coiled around Lux’s ankles, making her immobile.

“You’re adorable, little Empress. But I’m not here to play games.” Her voice came out silky, sultry even. Raising her hand above her head, Morgana’s smile quickly warped into a malicious grin. White fangs bared at the young Empress. Slamming her hand into the ground, her nails digging into the dirt. Dark magic bubbled up under Lux’s feet. 

Morgana began to encroach upon the vulnerable Empress. Her talon-like fingers flexing. She could not wait for this girl’s blood to be all over her hands.

_______

Lux winced with Morgana’s black magic entangling her in place, the evil magic sending pangs of pain up through her body. Trying to keep her eyes on the Wraith woman as she stepped in ever closer.

Muscles tensing up her arms, Lux drew her wand back and mustering her strength to swing it outward. The light that had collected inside the head of the wand was flung directly at Morgana. 

Lux watched as the witch immediately shrunk away from the light. Upon being hit by it Morgana was thrown back, her magic around Lux’s feet falling away like ash. 

Both combatants taking a moment to recover. Morgana heaving as she regained her breath, and Lux trying to ease the tension out of her muscles quickly.

Lux took careful steps towards the Wraith witch. Twirling her wand nervously as she stepped in closer to Morgana. 

She watched as jade wings, gilded with gold flared outwards, Morgana pulled herself up onto her feet. Eyes burning from the light and muscles aching from the powerful blow she took.

Looking over her shoulder to the young Empress, sneering in disdain before fleeing into the treeline to make her way back down the mountain to return to the earthly plane. “Not tonight, Sweetheart!”

Lux braced for the Wraith to lunge but was surprised to instead, see her run. She gripped her wand firmly and gave chase. “Hey! You don’t get to leave!” She called into the trees after the woman. 

Lux chased after Morgana, the trees shrouding the mountain forest from the moon’s light. Branches reaching out and biting at Lux’s skin and clothes.

Wandering in the dark down the mountain proved to be a much larger task than she anticipated. She’d lost sight of Morgana awhile ago and had gotten herself turned around. For all she knew, Morgana was waiting in the darkness for her to let her guard down.

Or maybe she was circling back around to the gate! 

She huffed as she turned and began to heave herself back up the mountain. Every muscle in her body ached and cried out for a nice hot bath. Hopefully, this wraith business was done for the night, and she could sleep soundly.

Leaning against a tree, she took a moment to catch her breath. With the moonlight being obstructed from the forest floor, Lux extended her hand outwards, a small orb of light coming to life in her hand, much like it did when she was a child.

Smiling at the familiar sight of her magic. She was reminded of times with Nasus and Warwick. How they would chase each other through the trees. Warwick always won of course. And Nasus was always stronger than both of them.

It was hard to not think of herself as the weakest of the three sometimes. However, Nasus and Warwick were always quick to reassure her that her strength did not lie in her muscles, but in her soul.

Thinking back on happier times when they were all together truly eased her mind. It did not last. A shadow moved in the dark. Bushes rustled and twigs snapped. 

She didn’t want to look. Maybe not seeing her death coming was better. Raising her hand up, past her eye line, she turned and peered into the trees.

From the darkness, a tall man stumbled forward. Leaning into a tree for support. Blood dripped down his face from beyond his hairline. Vibrant purple eyes gazed at Lux, but he seemed to struggle to focus them. Losing the assistance of the tree, he fell forward and with a thump, he hit the ground. Unconscious.

Lux staggered back in shock and fear. She knew what he was on sight.

A Wraith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I get rid of the old notes?  
I'm so new to this website, help ;; n ;;


	3. Overcoming fear and the long walk home

Lux closed her sliding door with a bang. Her heart was racing so fast she could hear it in her ears.

She ran all the way home after seeing the Wraith. She didn't stay. She didn't want to know. She didn't need to be there and yet…

She felt bad. He was hurt, wasn't he? Would the other wraiths like Morgana come looking for him? Or maybe… the other Wraiths did that to him.

Leaning against the door, she slumped down until she was seated on the floor. She ached all over. From her fight with Morgana to her climb back up the mountain.

Looking at her skin, Lux could almost feel sizzling residue from Morgana's black magic. She could see the small cuts from branches and brambles that stung.

Wanting nothing more than a hot bath and her bed. Something told her to get up. Go back to the Wraith and help him. If she could. If he'd let her.

With a loud exhale, Lux pushed herself back up onto her feet. She pulled her silver hair out of its ornate holding and gathered all of the strands into a bun. Kicking off her heels and removing her stockings, she slid the door open and stepped outside with bare feet.

Creating another orb of light she walked into the treeline for the second time that night. She held her hand outward, sweeping her arm side to side as she searched for the unconscious wraith from before.

Maybe he woke up and left… then she wouldn't have to worry.

The loud snapping of a stick drew her attention. She held her hand outward, looking into the trees to see if something was there. Foolishly she continued her careful steps. And tripped.

Groaning, Lux propped herself up on her hands. Could this night get any worse? Looking to the soft ground, where a surprisingly soft landing was provided, her bright blue eyes widened as she had found the Wraith man from earlier now beneath her.

Scrambling to get off of him as quickly as possible. Lux kept a distance between them. “Sorry…” She whispered. Carefully scooting in towards his unconscious form, she looked him over, specifically his face. 

Dark purple markings around his eyes. His beard cleanly shaped and cut. Large rough metal balls hung around his neck and from the large gauntlets on his wrists. She had to wonder if he lost his shirt… or if he ever had one in the first place.

With tentative hands, she reached for one of his gauntlets, attempting to lift it. Surprisingly a lot heavier than she first thought. So little armour, he’d still be so heavy. If only Nasus were nearby… No, wait. Nasus would kill him. Nevermind.

“Okay, Mister… bear with me as I figure this out”. She sounded very determined. Sitting just beside him, Lux attempted to pull the Wraith into a seated upright position via his arms. She found it difficult to lift his weight.

Next, she tried to loop her hands around his neck and pull him into a seated upright position… Once again, without success.

Finally, Lux crouched beside him, examining the lock mechanisms on his gauntlets. She found the release and with a hiss, the gauntlets came off. His skin underneath was an ombre fade from the light purple of his skin to the darker black tone of his hand.

With the gauntlets removed, she managed to pull him into an upright position. And proceeded to pull his arms until his torso was on her back. She forced herself to stand. Her legs shook under his weight as she was hunched over with the Wraith man on her back.

She glanced at his gauntlets. She’d have to come back for those things later. She then began her long and arduous walk back to her home up the mountain.

If she had Warwick here, he could have quickly found him… which would have wasted less time in the search for this man. And Nasus could have carried him. But they were at their respective gates. The three barely spoke as it was.

A conflict of interests between Nasus and Warwick divided the three. But they were still vigilant in their duties to protect the Immortal Realm.

Lux continued her struggle up the mountain. “I don’t know what happened to you…” she grunted out as she continued to haul him up the hill. Finding it better to talk than let her mind dwell on things that she cannot change. 

“But I’m going to make sure you don’t die… You’re not dead, right?” She glanced to her right. The Wraith’s head hung over her shoulder, much closer to her face than she realized. 

She couldn’t help but stare for a long moment. Compared to Morgana, who had a permanent sneer, he seemed so at peace like this. Hopefully, he stayed calm when he woke up! Otherwise, she’d need a new house… again. Diana would hate that.

Diana. There was no way Diana would accept this. She’d have to hide him… from everybody. Until he was well enough to make the trip back down the mountain on his own. How long would that be anyway? What if he could never leave?

She could put him in a wagon and roll him down.

Lux looked ahead as she reached the peak of the mountain. The end goal was in sight now! She pulled the Wraith man across the clearing to her abode and paused at the stairs. Where was she going to put him? It’s not like her house was luxurious… He was hurt though.

With a heavy sigh and wobbly steps, she climbed the stairs. With more difficulty than a sliding door needed, she managed to push it open. Dragging the Wraith into her home and into her room. She tread across the tatami to her bedroll.

Moving the Wraith carefully to line him up with her bed, she very slowly let him go. Making sure he didn’t hit the bed too hard. Once he was down, Lux flopped onto the floor and groaned as she stretched out her back and rolled her shoulders. 

“You’re heavy, Mister”. She pouted as she lazily shimmied over to a box. Collecting some medical aid materials and shimmying back over to the Wraith.

Careful hands checking him over for wounds. The worst being on his head. He must have been hit pretty hard to fall unconscious. Lightly dabbing at the wound and wiping the blood off of his face and torso, Lux found herself admiring his sharper features that were much more prevalent in the moonlight that was coming in from her window.

Maybe all Wraiths were supposed to have an otherworldly beauty about them. In this way, they could enrapture their prey and do… whatever it is they do to them. She didn’t even want to think about that part.

When she was finished, Lux yawned. Her eyelids were so heavy, and her body was so sore. Everything else could wait. She wanted to sleep. 

Moving over to the corner of the room, Lux sat up against the walls and nodded off. Feeling the exhaustion take her quickly. Maybe it didn’t matter where she slept right now. She just knew she needed sleep.

___ 

Blood. He could smell it in the air. The freshest and most potent of scents to him. Raising his snout, he stood on his hind legs, taking a long deep inhale. 

It wasn’t within the Immortal Realm. 

It wasn’t from below the mountains either.

It was too close to be from the northernmost mountain.

The main gate.

Lux.

Warwick dropped down onto all fours and left his gate in a sprint.


	4. A Light in the darkness

He could feel it in his dark unconscious sleep. It was an enveloping warmth. Something like a warm summer breeze before a downpour. Reaching out with his own magic, he touched it. It ignited into a bright white light, refracting around its edges into beautiful rainbows.

At first, he retracted from its radiance. All his life he knew only dark places. Places light didn’t even try to exist in. Wraiths were condemned to an underworld of sorts. Thus making light harsh on their eyes. But this light was so much more.

It was inviting. He wanted to know it, feel it, be apart of it. 

And just like that, it was gone. Leaving him in a deep well of darkness again.

____

Hours had passed, dawn creeping up on the horizon. Lighting up the sky in beautiful oranges and pinks. 

Eyes fluttering open, Sylas stared up at the ceiling, letting it come into full focus. Turning his head slowly, he took in the room, scanning it slowly. Ornate golden plates mounted upon the far wall, depicting guardian dogs and ancient legends.

When shifting himself up onto his elbows, he found his arms to feel lighter. Trying to look down made his head throb. Forcing himself to sit up, his eyes taking a moment to refocus, he saw it. The same light he saw in his darkness. 

Radiating in the corner of the room. Sylas could clearly see the beautiful refracting light. Looking past it, he saw the girl. Sleeping soundly, curled up in a ball, hugging her knees close to her chest.

That can’t be comfortable.

Looking closer he noted magical burn marks below her knees. Her arms seemed to have small scratches on them as well. How in the world did he even get here? Surely she didn’t carry him all the way here? That seemed too impossible.

Just what happened last night?

Pushing himself up onto his knees, Sylas inched closer to Lux. Extending his hand out, carefully placing it onto her bare shoulder. He felt her bright encompassing magic envelope his senses once again. It was such a beautiful feeling. His eyes welled up with tears.

Closing his eyes tightly, he shook Lux's shoulder in an attempt to wake her. "Hey. Wake up." He managed, his voice hoarse from dryness. Her Magic's intense sensations that rippled through his body slowly faded as he grew accustomed to it. But its beauty still remained the same.

When he opened his eyes again, he was staring straight into beautiful deep blue pools. Though tired, her eyes were wide open, staring up at him with surprise.

As delayed as it was, Lux raised her hand and shoved Sylas back with a yelp. Sylas fell back, landing on his rear, and thankfully on the bedroll. At least he wasn't going to get another bruise. "Careful. Pretty sure you brought me here because I was hurt. Don't want to make it worse… right?" He wasn't entirely sure if he was a prisoner or a guest. 

Lux took a moment as she recalled her late night. She went to shift from her place in the corner and groaned quietly from the ache that radiated through her. "Sorry…" she mumbled. "I forgot. I didn't hurt you, did I?" She moved to sit up properly. But decided to try to stretch her aching muscles out instead.  
When she moved her arms over her head, Lux let out a groan, limbs trembling as she stretched them as far as she could.

"It'll take more than that." Sylas said, a wry smirk spreading across his face. Taking a moment, Sylas gazed around the room. He looked upon the intricate murals and golden plates again. He wasn't in some mountain dweller's home. He was in a Demi-Goddess' home.

His bright eyes shifted to look upon Lux again. Her magic radiating. She was the guardian of the gate to the Immortal Realm.

Shit.

His eyes lingering he chose his words carefully. "So, I suppose for my own sake I should ask. Am I to be your prisoner?" He hoped the answer was no. But something inside him wanted to be stuck here with her. This beautiful light.

Lux looked up from checking over her scratches and burns. "What? No." She laughed melodically. Maybe to ease his tension or her own. She wasn't sure. Seeing his shoulders visibly relax was nice though.

"You were bleeding a lot. And I thought that I shouldn't leave you out in the forest like that. It didn't feel right" Lux offered a smile. She wasn't lying after all. It felt wrong to leave him there.

Sylas stared at her as she spoke. She spoke so candidly with him. Any mortal he'd met would have been fearful. The other wraiths would be snide. But not her. This little light he found on top of the mountain. 

"You have my gratitude". Sylas went to dip his head in thanks. A rush of dizziness overcoming him. Raising his hand he grabbed at his forehead.

Petite hands grasped his shoulders as he felt himself start to slump forward. The floor was a lot closer now, but he didn't hit it.

"You hit your head badly". He heard Lux's voice as his world spun. He felt the softness of the bedroll under him again. And when his vision came back into focus, he was staring up at the ceiling. 

Lux leaned over him and noticed his eyes focus back when she came into his vision. "Just try to lay back for now. I'll get you some water." Lux hopped up onto her feet. Opening the sliding door to her bedroom and going to fetch a bucket of water and a drinking ladle. 

She thought he would be okay to leave after today. But he was hurt badly. The thought didn't occur to her anymore that he was a Wraith. In fact, she was looking forward to having some company.

She hauled the bucket through her home, trying not to splash water all over the floor. Using her shoulder, she slid the door to her bedroom open. Waddling in with the bucket. She set it down near Sylas and knelt next to him.

"Sit up slowly. I'll help you." Even though she ached, she helped him sit up, and carefully tipped the drinking ladle as he drank generous amounts of water. 

"I'm Luxanna, by the way." she said when he finished drinking his third spoon of water.

Sylas turned his gaze up. "Luxanna, I am Sylas. I owe you a great debt." He said as he laid back down. Resting his head on the pillow. 

Lux sat back and smiled as she set the ladle aside. "I'm glad I could help." Standing up, Lux opened her window. Letting a warm breeze blow into her room. "Try to get some rest. I'm going to go and clean up. It was a long night."

Sylas nodded and watched Lux leave the room. He closed his eyes to rest. But his mind was overcome by thoughts of her intoxicating light. How it enveloped him in warmth and happiness. He had never felt like that before. 

As he began to drift off, he wondered if Caitlyn was successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm almost done Chapter 4 (AO3 thinks this is 4, I mean in my document lol), and I'm hoping to have it up in a couple days from now!  
I just started back to school, so it'll take me a little more time to get through chapters. But I have a lot of this planned out and I NEED to get it down onto paper :)


	5. Hot soup and good company

Lux had found some alone time after Sylas fell asleep. She bathed and cleaned herself up. Getting new clothes to wear for herself. She didn’t have anything Sylas could wear however. Maybe she could make something?

Sitting by the firepit in her home, the pot hanging up over the flames as water boiled. Lux added chopped onion to the soup. Sitting quietly, she wondered if Sylas was awake. Wondering about all the things he’d seen or experienced. It would surely differ from her own upbringing. 

She was raised to be a Guardian. A protector. Always practicing. The happiest memories she had were with Nasus and Warwick. But those were just memories now. The pair went to guard their respective gates and now the trio hardly spoke.

Double-checking the soup, Lux stood. Going down the hall to see if Sylas was awake. When she reached her bedroom door she paused. Knocking on the wood gently before opening the door ever so slightly. "Sylas? Are you awake?" She spoke just above a whisper.

"Regrettably". Sylas groaned from his place on the bedroll. His arm was covering his eyes. Likely to shade them from the light from the window. 

Lux entered the room and looked outside first. Closing the window and turning to him. "Headache?" She smiled and knelt beside him again, helping him sit up slowly. "I made some soup. Are you hungry?"

Sylas opened his eyes and looked at Lux. His head was pounding, and the light from the window did not help. But Lux's light was so inviting, it relaxed his mind. "Starving." He said, adding a toothy grin. 

Tucking her hand under Sylas' arm, she helped him up to his feet. This was so much easier than half dragging him through the forest last night. Keeping hold of his arm, she guided him out of her room and to the firepit.

Sylas tried to put as little of his weight onto Lux as he could. With his free hand, he used the wall to steady himself as she guided him through the house. 

Bringing him to one of the mats around the boiling soup pot, Sylas sat down. He rubbed at his eyebrows and pushed his bangs back out of his face. "It smells wonderful, Luxanna." Sylas said. Looking up as Lux poured them both bowls of soup.

"Thank you! Diana taught me how to make this soup." She beamed with pride. She retrieved a soup spoon and handed Sylas his bowl carefully. "Careful." She warned. "It's hot."

Deciding not to burn his mouth, Sylas set his bowl to the side for the moment. "Your magic is very bright. Illuminating." He offered as a topic they could talk about.

"Hm?" Lux looked up from her spoon. She was blowing into the hot liquid but ceased when Sylas spoke up. "My magic? Thank you. Diana used to teach me how to use it. It's just light magic though, nothing special."

Sylas refrained from shaking his head. "No. Yours is vibrant. Full of beautiful colours. I'm certain it is only unique to you." He placed his hand on the floor mat behind him, leaning back on it.

Lux set the spoon into her bowl and mimicked Sylas. Setting her bowl to the side so it could cool. "How do you know whàt my magic looks like?" She straightened her back and leaned forward. She was so curious about what he had to say.

He knew he had her interest. Sylas grinned. "I can see the magic in a person. Much more clearly if I were to touch them of course. Though, yours is extraordinary from anything else I've seen before."

"Oh. Thank you." She replied sheepishly. Fixing the fringe of her bangs in a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment. Staring down at her lap, Lux sat quietly briefly. She heard the clinking of a bowl and then an audible slurp. 

Sylas was tasting the soup, nodding ever so slightly as he was trying to determine it's contents. He looked up from the bowl, only too familiar blue pools watching him. Expectant for his review.

"It’s very good." He answered her question before she could even ask it. "Very rich in flavours." Sylas cracked as smile as Lux's face lit up with her own happiness. 

"Really? You think so?" She was sitting up straight now, proud of her product. She kind of resembled Warwick when she first met him. If she had a tail, you can bet it would be wagging.

He nodded slightly. "I would not say it if I did not mean it." Dipping the soup spoon back into the hot liquid, he was blowing on another mouthful to cool it.

"What do you eat where you come from?" Truthfully, Lux didn't know much about Wraiths or mortals. She would read about them of course. But asking someone about it always seemed so much better. They had stories not even the thickest of books held.

Sylas looked up from the spoon and thought. "Root vegetables mostly. Nothing like this." He gestured to his soup bowl. Eating another mouthful of soup.

"You didn't heat the food and eat it?" Lux tipped her head in confusion. When she lived with Diana, food was always provided. It would 'keep her belly warm'. The idea of not having warm food was hard to believe.

Nodding slightly, Sylas swallowed his mouthful. Licking his lips to moisten them. "We did. But nothing this rich in flavour." He tapped the spoon to the rim of the bowl. 

"This doesn't have that much flavour. To me anyways. I could make you something different tomorrow-" Lux paused. What if he left tomorrow? She was being too hasty.

"I would like that." He said. Making Lux lookup. The smile that graced her features was almost as bright as her magic. She looked so excited. It was infectious, his own smile spread upon his lips. She must just have this effect on people.

Picking up her bowl, Lux ate her soup without a slurp. She was a well mannered young lady with a disciplined upbringing. Sylas had to wonder why she seemed so thrilled to have a guest such as himself. He stared at her for a while, her gaze directed at her hot bowl. Her smile never faltering.

Already thinking about what to make for dinner tomorrow, Lux finished her soup quickly. It had cooled down reasonably and was indeed very warming. Looking up from her bowl, Lux caught the tail end of Sylas’ gaze. He turned his attention to his own soup. Maybe he wanted to stay because he was lonely too. Maybe they were both getting a friend if he stayed a little longer. Lux didn’t feel so bad about selfishly wanting him to stay if that were the case.

Once Sylas had finished his bowl, Lux snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the warm pot of soup. “Oh, there’s more if you’d like.” Carefully, Lux lifted the hot pot, standing slowly with it, she made her way to Sylas. Using the ladle to get him another bowl of soup, which he seemed to be eyeing hungrily.

Lux smiled. “It’s nice having company for once.” she admitted. She would rather Sylas have his fill of the soup before she had another bowl. He was the one who was injured after all.

Nodding in agreement after another mouthful of soup, Sylas spoke up. “I agree. Intelligent conversation is important to maintain our well being.” He smiled quite charmingly. Lifting another spoonful of broth to his mouth he paused. “Luxanna, I had a pair of gauntlets before coming here, where are they?” He inquired and then ate his mouthful.

Pausing for a moment to think, Lux was recalling what she did with his strange choice of wristwear. She didn’t bring it back with her.

“Oh! I remember. I left them on the mountain. It was unnecessary weight when I was trying to carry you safely. I’m sorry.” She frowned. If they were gone from the place she left him, she would be responsible. 

“When you’re feeling better, steadier on your feet, we could go and look for them together.” Lux suggested somewhat meekly. She continuously kept suggesting more time spent between the two. She was just assuming he wanted to be around that long. 

Sylas finished his second bowl of soup. Still surprised that she was actively seeking his time. He wondered if there was something lacking in her life that pushed her to attach herself to the first person she came across. He’d best avoid telling her the plans he was previously seeking out.

“Your help would be most appreciated. I’m certain none know this mountain better than you.” Putting on that little extra charm, Sylas grinned. He set his bowl aside, feeling full now. 

Pushing himself up to stand, he wobbled. Feeling an envelopment of magic, it was familiar to him by now. He just wanted to fall into it. Lose himself to it. 

Luckily, he didn’t fall. Lux jumped up from her seat and caught Sylas into her arms. Her legs shook, and she wobbled. Holding his weight up Lux groaned quietly, waiting for Sylas to come out of his dizzy spell. “Sylas?” Lux managed. Her knees buckled, and the pair fell over. 

Hitting her knees off the wooden floor, Lux fell back onto her rear. She felt the thump of Sylas’s own knees when he hit the ground too. Lux managed to keep the rest of him relatively safe though. Sylas’ eyes were rolling. Carefully, Lux lowered him until his head was in her lap.

Running her hands through his hair, Lux tried to bring him back. “It’s okay Sylas… You’re safe here…” She wondered if last time he collapsed in the forest he was scared. He was vulnerable out there. And while Lux knew he was a wraith, she was helping him. 

His vision slowly returned. It was spotty, and what he could see was blurry. “What... happened?” Sylas asked slowly. Moving to sit up, he felt delicate hands on his shoulders press down. Keeping him in place.

Lux was somewhat embarrassed. But she knew she was keeping him safe by keeping him low for now. “Take it easy, Sylas… I don’t want you falling over any more than you already have.” She pushed his bangs back out of his face with a ginger touch.

Resting his head back on Lux’s lap, he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “I don’t deserve this.” He smirked. Sylas knew the things he’d done. And Lux’s kindness was overwhelming. Something he hadn’t come to know in a very long time. And yet, he indulged in her kind touch.

Her and her magic were the same. Warm and inviting. They weren’t separate entities like some people’s magic. They were one being in harmony with one another. And he found it difficult to not be intoxicated by it all. 

“Everyone deserves kindness, Sylas.” Lux reassured him. Lux remained seated, absent-mindedly running her fingers through Sylas’ bangs. Her gaze fixated on the wall ahead of her. Remembering spring days with a cool breeze. Warwick would put his head in her lap, and he loved it when she would rake her fingers through his fur. Nasus thought that was unbefitting of demi-gods. Warwick didn’t care,

Lux had never known friends until Warwick and Nasus. Sure, she had her half brother before Diana chose her. She hardly remembered him though. Warwick and Nasus were more like siblings to her than her own blood. But ever since their disagreement, they remained at their gates.

Drawing her attention back to the present, she looked down at Sylas. Their eyes met briefly, he averted his gaze quickly. Lux’s smile broadened. “Let’s attempt to get you to bed. And hopefully, you feel more stable tomorrow.” 

“Let’s give it a go.” With Lux’s help, Sylas sat up. His head felt better after laying down briefly. If he was alone, he would have just blacked out. Laid on the ground for a couple of hours, and let the dizziness pass on its own. Even if Caitlyn or Morgana were around at the time, he highly doubted they would help him. Those two were very much in the practice of self-preservation and the ideology that if it did not benefit them, then why bother doing something.

Helping him to his feet, Lux leads him to a nearby wall. With an arm around Lux’s shoulders and a hand on the wall for support, they slowly made their way to her bedroom. Upon entering the room, Lux brought Sylas to the bedroll and helped him sit down.

“Wait here, I’ll get new sheets for you.” Lux walked out to the far wall, sliding a panel over and retrieving some new bedsheets and a pillowcase for Sylas. Glancing back at him and the bed-roll briefly, she tapped her fingers on the fabric draped over her arm. Did she need anything else?

Sitting quietly, his forehead resting on his knee, Sylas had a moment to think. He definitely couldn’t walk anywhere safely. Leaving right now was out of the question. Lux was doing so much for him. So much more than she should be doing. He was a Wraith. His people were bad omens for mortals. Gods did not fear their magic. Lux was half-mortal. He couldn’t help but wonder if his presence meant misfortune for her.

Raising his head, he looked across the room to where Lux stood. She looked thoughtful. And then he realized “Where will you be sleeping?” Sylas raised a brow. He was using her bed-roll. That’s why she slept in the corner of the room last night. That and exhaustion. He didn’t want to take her bed again and leave her with nothing.

Lux looked over to Sylas, blinking quickly as she was drawn out of her thoughts. “Oh, uhm… I was just going to make something on this half of the room.” She said followed by a gesture of her hand to show the side of the room she meant. “You’re the one who got hurt. So, I’d much rather you have my bed-roll.” Striding over to Sylas, she replaced the sheets and pillowcase.

When she stood and walked back to the wall closet, Sylas laid back on the bed-roll. He stared at the ceiling as Lux moved about setting up her bed for the night. A thick winter sheet for the mat, a rolled-up fuzzy blanket for a pillow, and a thin sheet over the top to cover herself with.

Sylas wanted to give her back ownership of her bed. But based on what she said, she wouldn’t allow it. Sylas just laid back in quiet acceptance. When Lux moved to leave the room, he looked towards the door. “I’m going to clean up, Goodnight, Sylas.” She said with a smile as she put the lamp out for him. He watched the door slide closed slowly. “Goodnight.” He replied. 

Rolling onto his side, he laid awake for some time. He could just stay here. With her. Her beautiful warm magic. Her inviting and infectious good spirit. He could pretend the life he had before never existed. He could. But should he?


	6. Dreams of the past and the Southern Guardian

A warm summer breeze blew through her hair. Lux ran and hid behind some bushes. Covering her mouth to contain her giggles, she waited quietly to be found. 

It didn’t take long! It never did when Warwick was it! Warwick had the best nose in the whole immortal realm. She could hear him walking around on the other side of the bush. He knew exactly where she was. But he liked to make Lux feel like she did a good job. 

“I wonder where Luxanna is…” The large dog like boy scratched at his chin. Dropping onto all fours, he bounded around the bush and peeked under it. Grinning widely he exclaimed. “Found you!”

Lux squealed with delight. Holding her hands out to her friend, he pulled her out of the bush with ease. “You got me! You’re so good at this game, Warwick!” Lux wrapped her arms around Warwick’s neck in a hug. 

Standing up, Warwick was just tall enough that Lux’s feet barely made it off the ground. He began his walk over to their usual tree. There Nasus was waiting for them in the shade. “Look what I found Nasus! A nice new collar.” He laughed. And so did Lux and Nasus.

Letting go of Warwick, Lux rushed over to Nasus and beamed up at him with pride. “It took him longer to find me today.” It was so exciting to have these friends. Wukong never played with them unless it was a game he wanted to play.

Nasus looked up at Warwick briefly and turned his attention. “Well, your hiding spots get better every time,” Nasus reassured her. “Lunch will be ready soon. We should get cleaned up.” 

Nasus really took on the role of the responsible one. Someone had to do it. Pushing himself away from the tree and placing a gentle hand on Lux’s shoulder. Nasus walked ahead of the group.

Lux and Warwick looked after him. Glancing at one another before Warwick grinned widely. “Race you there!”

Lux pouted. “You have to run on twos!” She squinted at him. 

“Fine fine. Twos! And you can have a head start.” 

Lux ran ahead laughing the whole time. Warwick passed her easily and when he did, she didn’t feel discouraged. She knew the boys were chosen for a reason. Warwick’s was for his speed and that amazing nose!

Slowing down in the hallway, Lux stared at a mural on the wall. It depicted Wukong, in his absolute radiance. Chasing two Wraith witches into the sea. She wondered if she’d ever meet a Wraith one day. 

“Lux! Are you coming?” Nasus called after her, standing at the other end of the hall.

“Coming!” Lux called and ran after her friends.

_____

Slowly opening her eyes, Lux stared at the ceiling of her room. She could hear the birds chirping outside and hoped to see them today. Rolling onto her side she nuzzled her pillow, curling up she smiled serenely. 

Staying nestled under her covers a little longer, Lux decided it was time to start moving. Eyes fluttering open, she met the deep purple gaze of Sylas. Who was also on his side and watching her sleep quietly.

“Sylas? Are you okay?” She practically mumbled as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes. Her hair was a wonderful mess. Her cheeks turned a light pink in shade as she realized she was in her nightgown. This was incredibly informal. But there was nothing she could do presently. She was making sure her guest was okay.

“I’m fine. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?” Sylas’s eyes followed her movements. Of course, he noticed her hair and her nightgown. He did well in pretending he hadn’t noticed. Sylas might have been a Wraith, but he was still a man. And the curves of Lux’s body were very appealing, he had to admit to himself.

Lux stared at Sylas with quiet shock. What did she say? What had he heard? “I… u-uhm… Well, I-” Lux stammered. She was at a loss of what to say. So instead she bowed her head in defeat. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I must have disturbed you through the night.”

Sitting up slowly, he looked her over. Shoulders slouched and head hung. It wasn’t an issue. He just wasn’t sure if she knew or not. “It’s alright, Luxanna. It hardly bothered me.” He noticed the slight raise of her head and could see her peeking through her bangs at him.

Face now feeling hot, and her heart thundering in her ears, Lux stood abruptly. “I’m going to go and get ready for the day! And then make breakfast! The bathing room is down the hall!” She called as she made a quick escape out of her room. She paused briefly just before closing the door. “Call me if you need anything.” She called back into her room, before closing the door and hurrying to go and get herself looking proper.

Lux took herself to another room where she kept her clothes. Lux debated for a while as to what she should wear. She was almost tempted to wear the outfit Diana gave her. Light lavender colours with a plum coloured underskirt and sleeve. Gold bands and chains accenting the dress. But she felt like it’d be too much.

Instead, she picked a rich green qipao with redwood toggles. Intricate cranes with golden wings and small red flowers on dark branches were embroidered on the fabric. Running a jade comb through her bluish-grey hair, Lux did her hair up into a neat bun, keeping it all in place with two ornate golden hairpins.

Looking herself over in a mirror before leaving the room, she pinched at her cheeks. Attempting to make them look rosy. She found herself wanting to make an impression on Sylas. But she felt weird going overboard with it. This felt normal enough. Kind of.

Leaving the room, she went to work busying herself with making their breakfast. She didn’t want to disappoint her guest! How excited she was to see him in better health today.

____

Meanwhile, Sylas took his time seating himself upright. The past day had been a rough one. And rather than throwing himself into the swing of living properly again, he’d best take it slow. Or that was the excuse he was using anyways.

He knew Lux was embarrassed this morning, but he couldn’t help but take in her delicate frame, so lovely when she practically ran from the room. He doubted any sane man would avert their gaze. And if said sane man said otherwise, he was a liar. 

Sylas looked around the room, testing how quickly he could look around before becoming disoriented. Which it seemed he was alright with a normal range of movement. 

The next step, he stood and looked down at the ground, then up at the ceiling. He wondered if he would black out again. When he didn’t, he made his way towards the door. Sliding it open, he looked to his left and then to his right. He knew that to his left was towards the firepit they’d shared dinner at last night. So, if he went right, he’d find that bathing room Lux had mentioned.

Sliding the door shut behind him and taking quiet steps down the hall, Sylas opened the door on the end to the small bathing room. It looked like the bathtub could be filled with the pump in the wall nearby. Thankfully he wouldn’t need to haul buckets around for too long. 

Sylas went about preparing a bath for himself. While buckets filled he looked the room over. The tub itself was a moderate size, made of oak wood and shaped to be a square. He couldn’t help but notice the oils on a shelf above the tub. Leaning up, he read the small labels with delicate handwriting.

Rosemary.  
Vanilla.  
Cucumber.

If she were a regular mortal, he’d wonder how she acquired the oils. She does live on a mountain and to his knowledge, doesn’t leave. Someone has to. Who would be providing her with these things? Things that seemed like a necessity for her to have. Who was visiting her often enough to give her the means to survive comfortably.

Just as Sylas settled into the bath and began to wash the dirt and sweat off of himself, he heard a nearby howl. It sent a shiver down his spine and made him want to hide.

_____

“LUX!” 

She heard it through the walls from her firepit. Taking the pan off of the fire, Lux stood and made her way to the door. Sliding the door open, she saw Warwick standing at the base of the stairs to her home.

Eyes going wide, she attempted to not let her mouth fall open. Of course, he had to show up now!

Anxiety taking hold of her heart, she put on a smile and dashed out the door to greet him. Leaping off the top step, she threw her arms around his neck and dangled from it much like when she was a child. Only the floor was farther away now that he was fully grown.

“Warwick! I missed you.” Lux exclaimed and then nestled her head against his fur.

Without looking, Warwick gripped her waist and set her down gently. Lifting his nose to the sky he inhaled deeply. “Missed you too.” He responded as if he wasn’t even listening. “Who’s here with you?” He lowered his head down to stare at her. Vibrant blue eyes staring into her own.

“No one’s here.” She shook her head. By the gods, he knows Sylas is here. And he’ll find him. And tear him to pieces. Lux kept her smile plastered to her face. “But you’re here now!” She chimed. Hoping to lighten his mood.

“Lux. I smelt blood coming from this direction two nights ago. You can’t tell me that someone isn’t or wasn’t here.” A deep growl emitted from his throat. Lux could tell that he was somewhat relieved to find her alive and well. 

“Two nights ago?” Lux looked like she was mulling it over. Of course, she was worried about how she was going to lie to Warwick to get him to leave without revealing Sylas. 

“Well, I did have a wraith here. It was a woman. With jade wings.” Lux tried to pin the bleeding onto Morgana. Maybe he’d buy it.

Warwick squinted and loomed over Lux. “Your magic doesn’t make people bleed, Lux. It burns.” He wasn’t that easily tricked. He knew her too well. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat and trying to not have all sound drowned out by the sound of her heartbeat Lux stared at Warwick. Trying to think of what to say.

“You’re dressed nicely. You’re making bacon. Who’s here?” Warwick leaned in very close to her. Pinning her between himself and the stairs. The only place she could go would be inside. And that was practically an invitation for him to come waltzing inside.

Feeling a shiver go down her spine, Lux knew she’d have to do something embarrassing. This was going to be upsetting. 

Grabbing onto one of the tendrils from his golden headpiece she brought his head lower and stared him in the eye. “I’m on my period Warwick,” She snapped. “I want bacon. I want to feel pretty. And I bleed once a month. Why do you ask these questions!”

She let him go and feigned exasperation and anger. Praying quietly that this would work. Get Warwick off her back. Sorry, Warwick. But you wouldn’t hesitate at the sight of a Wraith.

“I… o-oh…” Warwick was at a loss for words.

There was a long pause of silence. Lux needed this to work.

After a moment, Warwick finally looked at her. “Has Diana said anything yet?” 

Turning to look at her friend she shook her head slightly. “No.” Lux didn’t want to think about that right now.

Since Diana chose her, Diana was to look after Lux’s future. What Warwick was referring to was an engagement that was being considered since she was five years old.

“I don’t know why she’s having a hard time choosing. Nasus or I could-” Lux cut him off by putting a hand on his muzzle. A warm smile on her face. 

“I don’t think I could. You both are my friends.” She smiled reassuringly to him. Warwick had his heart in the right place. But she could never be with one of them in that way.

“There’s always The God Fist or The God Staff. They could protect you.” Warwick sat down in front of Lux.

“Oh, I do not doubt that they could. But I don’t think Diana is only trying to protect me. I’d like to hope she wants to see me happy too. So maybe… I’ll get a say” She reached over to him, scratching his cheek.

Lux laughed as Warwick leaned into her touch. She knows that's one of his weak spots.

“I’m okay, Warwick. I’m safe. I promise.” She hugged him again. Wanting to reassure him. She could take care of herself. She could do this. She had to believe in herself. No one else would.

Warwick hugged her back gently and nodded slightly. “Alright… I’ll head back to my gate then. Send a bird if you need anything.” 

When they released each other, he stood. “I had a Wraith on my mountain that night as well. A woman with a rifle and small traps. Be careful Lux. They’re planning something.” He inhaled deeply for a moment as if to sniff out their plan. 

Dropping onto all fours, Warwick took off in a sprint. And soon he was out of sight in the treeline.

Waving goodbye until she couldn’t see him, Lux headed back into her home. What she found was Sylas, sitting by the firepit and continuing to cook their breakfast over the fire. Relaxing a little, Lux sat down beside Sylas slowly.

“You didn’t have to keep cooking.” She smiled at Sylas briefly, turning her attention to the fire before them. It was always easy to get lost in the dancing flames.

“You were busy. I’m assuming an unwelcome guest… or a surprise visit from a god who really doesn’t like Wraiths.” He glanced sideways at Lux. Taking note of her dress, her neatly done hair and rosy cheeks, Sylas smirked inwardly. Was she deliberately trying to draw his eye? 

… It was working.

“Something like that. I’ve been trying to help you get better. I think it would be unfair for someone to try to fight with you now.” Lux peeled her eyes away from the fire. She smiled up at the man. Her sense of fairness was admirable.

Picking up two plates, Lux waited patiently for their food to be finished. When Sylas took the pan from the fire, she plated the eggs, bacon and fried vegetables. Handing a plate to Sylas, she beamed brightly. “Let’s eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school is getting into full swing. And when I can, I'll be typing up chapters for this. I really enjoy writing it up and creating this world as well as moulding Lux and Sylas' relationship.  
I usually find music that keeps me thinking about their characters or the relationship. So I think I'll share one of the songs I listen to with each chapter!  
Missio - Monsters  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdQbChxCANo


	7. Two Wraiths and the Jade Snake

Caitlyn sat in dim light, her rifle resting in her lap. Nothing about their underground home was pleasant. It was dark, dreary, and damp most of the time. They all agreed to meet here. And everyone else was late.

They’d sent Morgana to the main gate. In hindsight, she should have fought the feral wolf in the south. Glancing at her left arm, Caitlyn saw the long claw marks down her arm. From her shoulder to just below the elbow. Dumb dog. Could have taken her whole arm off.

Sneering at the memory of the wolf leaping at her from across the clearing, she shook her head, dispelling the memory. She had to remind herself that they weren’t looking to get into the Immortal Realm that night. They were assessing the guardians.

They were to gather as much information as possible on each of the three guardians. Their Lord assigned their targets, and from there, they proceeded to test the guardians. 

Caitlyn had to say the feral wolf was a definite no. He was large, fast, and had an excellent sense of smell. Sneaking up on him would be nearly impossible. Not to mention his claws that shredded skin. She’d rather not deal with that again.

A step, the sound of a rock being kicked echoed through the cave. Caitlyn turned, lifting her rifle and aiming the barrel into the darkness.

Wraith’s eyesight had become accustomed to darkness when they were feared off of the mortal plane. Staring into the Darkness, Caitlyn could see a silhouette. Jade wings adorned with gold catching the slight hints of light. 

“Took you long enough.” Caitlyn hissed at Morgana as she approached. No self-respecting Wraith liked to be kept waiting. Especially since they were kept waiting in the dark for so long.

“I got delayed. That little light slinger blinded me. Her magic burns. But she’s not very fast.” Morgana smirked at recalled how she ensnared the little empress. “I take it your little puppy isn’t the right candidate for our plan?” She gestured to Caitlyn’s shredded arm.

Caitlyn sneered and slapped Morgana’s hand away. “I’m lucky to be alive. You get away with a couple of burns? Bah! He gave you the easy target!” She pointed an accusatory finger at Morgana. Which only made the grin with malice.

“My dear sister, she IS the easy target.” Morgana repeated, hoping that Caitlyn would hear her own words. Taking a moment, Morgana surveyed the cave. Deep indigo eyes scanning the area. 

“Where is he?”

“Not here. I arrived first. Let’s just assume he’s dead.” Caitlyn shrugged. And then felt a flick from Morgana. “Hey!” She hissed.

“He’s our Lord. If we don’t have him, we don’t have a plan. We have to go back to the northern mountain and look for Sylas.”

With a huff and an eye roll, Caitlyn began to follow Morgana out of the cave. Freezing in place, Morgana gestured to survey the cave. They were not alone. Caitlyn crouched low and peered into the scope of her rifle. The crystals within highlighting any movement in the darkness.

“Silly girls. Lost without your precious lord to guide you?” A burst of dark laughter bounced off the cave walls. The pair of Wraiths looking around for their unwanted guest.

“Your plan interests me. Since you’re missing a man, I can gladly head the operation in his stead.”

A quiet thump from behind and the pair whipped around, ready to attack. Who they saw was a shock. 

Loyalist to the Jade Dragon, his Fang, Cassiopeia.

Morgana raised her claws at Cassiopeia, dark magic bubbling in her hand, ready for use. “What did you do with Sylas?” She growled out. Caitlyn stood by Morgana’s side, aiming her rifle at the snake’s head.

“Me? I did nothing. The Jade Dragon and the Wraiths have never been enemies. But I do know his whereabouts.” A sly grin graced her lips. The barrel of Caitlyn’s gun lowered, and the magic in Morgana’s hand was less potent. She had their attention.

Cassiopeia watched the girl’s vibrant eyes glance at one another before continuing.

“The little Empress on the mountain has him. Oh, the horrible things she must be doing to him if he isn’t dead already that is.” Overacting, Cassiopeia leaned back and fanned at her face. 

“Well, how do you propose to get him back then?” Caitlyn lowered her rifle, her lips twisting into a sneer. 

“Simple, we neutralize the girl. And get your lord back, proceed with his plan. And enter the Immortal Realm.” 

“So we kill the girl, and get Sylas?” Morgana was skeptical. “What do you get out of it?” She continued.

“No, we don’t kill her. She is the key to the Realm itself. We all get into the Realm, and everybody wins.” Cassiopeia gestured to the three of them in a circle. “Except for Diana of course.” 

The addition of Diana not winning brought a wicked grin to the Wraith women’s features. They liked the sound of Diana perishing. And they knew Sylas would gladly be on board with this new plan.

Morgana nodded curtly. “Alright. Let’s get moving then. It will take some time to reach the mountain.” She gestured Cassiopeia Stake the lead. As the woman slithered past, Caitlyn gave her a warning look.

The Jade Dragon was a corruptive creature. Even the Wraiths respected its power.

Caitlyn and Morgana exited their cave with Cassiopeia. A plan in motion to save their Lord Sylas. Acquire the key to the Immortal Realm. And to put an end to the Lunar Goddess’ reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may or may not have written this and the previous chapter in one day. It just kinda... keeps flowing. It's been a lot of fun, truthfully.
> 
> For this chapter, I mostly listened to:
> 
> bignic - Ruiner  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hw2Zzmj7SMg


	8. The Gate and his Gauntlets

Two days since Warwick’s brief visit passed. Sylas and Lux shared meals, stories and a bedroom. 

It was early dawn, the sun had yet to rise and Sylas was lying awake in his bed. He’d convinced Lux to take her bed-roll back, so he had the makeshift bed she’d made up. He’d made them both meals, and she showed him various recipes he didn’t know.

He knew most of the house’s layout by now. Though he left some rooms untouched. Things like her wardrobe. He’d even done little chore things if she let him. Wash the dishes, hang the laundry. He just kept using the “you saved my life.” card.

But he was lying. He would say he had a headache, or pretend to feel dizzy. Against his better judgement, he was remaining. He should have returned. Could he have gone through with the plan after knowing Lux?

Rolling onto his side, he watched Lux sleep across the room. She looked so peaceful and she was quiet. He didn’t mind when she talked though, it just reminded him in the night that he wasn’t alone.

Was that it? Was he lonely? He’d lived in the darkness for a very long time. Caitlyn and Morgana were in their own little worlds, far away from his. Was it such a bad thing that he liked Lux’s company? It was more than likely bad for her health. Wraiths brought ill upon those who looked on them. And Lux was essentially living with one now.

And yet he continued to lie. He wanted to have reason to stay. He wanted to have reason to lay his head in her lap again. Feel her magic envelop him and keep him warm. Her smile was so infectious. Had he smiled this much before?

Lux drew him in like a moth to a flame. And he had no will to stop himself. He’d been here for four days. She hasn’t tried to tell him to leave, kick him out or anything of the like. Instead, she sat close to him or placed her hand on his arm. When they sat close, he wished it was closer. Or when she put her hand on his arm, he wanted to put an arm around her.

It was so frustrating. No one had ever made him feel like doing these things. And yet, there she was, asleep across the room from him in bliss.

He needed to find a reason to leave. Leave her home and her life and no longer plague her with potential doom. He was set. He would say he was feeling better. Well enough to make the trek down the mountain. He would ask where she thought she found him and go find his gauntlets on his own.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw movement, the soft mumbles of her voice reaching him from across the room. He strained to hear exactly what she was saying.

Then he heard it. His name on her lips. She was dreaming of him. Him. So much of him yelled to get up and wrap his arms around her to let her know he was there. But he stopped himself.

He’d feel better tomorrow.

Sylas laid still for what felt like hours. The morning sun’s rays just peeking into the room now. When Lux began to stir more, Sylas rolled onto this back and pretended to sleep. He’d rather Lux feel comfortable in the mornings and feel like she had some time to herself.

Lux sat up, eyes still closed. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. When she finished, she slouched and looked across the room from her. Sylas was still asleep.

Getting out of bed quietly, she walked over to his makeshift bed and looked upon his sleeping form. He seemed like he was having nice dreams. Smiling to herself, Lux left the bedroom, closing the door behind her and going to have a bath. She’d started making new clothes for Sylas while he was here. She’d finished the tunic and just had to do the hem on the pants. 

The hope was that she’d get to give them to him today. Doing his laundry was a big help in determining his size. Although he was fairly embarrassed that day and didn’t leave the room until his pants were finished drying.

While Sylas worried away about leaving, Lux tried to put the idea of when he was leaving in the back of her mind. She’d rather enjoy her time to the fullest. They were nice company for one another. At Least she hoped he felt the same.

After getting out of the bath she made her way to her closet and got ready for the day. Putting on a white qipao with vibrant red and pink flowers across the fabric. She had her wet hair up in a low bun to dry.

Leaving her closet door slightly ajar, she listened while she worked. Finishing up the hem of the pants she'd made for Sylas. Listening for sounds of life from her bedroom just down the hall. If she heard anything, she'd put it away and go start breakfast, until then she worked.

Staring at the fabric, Lux began to daydream about his reaction. She hoped he would smile. She hoped he would wear it to dinner that night. Indulging in her imagination, she wondered if she'd receive a hug.

A blush dusted her cheeks, and a wide smile spread on her lips. She was more than certain whatever would happen, she'd be more than happy.

Finishing the hem, she folded the tunic and pants with practice. Standing from her pillow on the floor, she walked to her mirror. Double checking that she looked okay. 

Never did she act like this around Nasus and Warwick. But she wanted to leave a good impression on Sylas. She wanted him to like her. And she continuously told herself she was seeking friendship. But was that it?

Shaking her head, she left her closet and began to get their breakfast ready. An udon noodle breakfast with pork and eggs with some spices for added flavour.

Just as Lux was putting their food into bowls, Sylas entered the room. "Good morning!" Lux beamed, brighter than the first rays of sunlight on a cloudless morning.

Sylas sat down beside her. His raven hair looked combed through and half of it was done in a top bun while the rest hung down to his shoulders. He looked at their meal briefly before giving all his attention to Lux. 

"Good morning." He returned her smile. Catching himself do it, he didn't let it linger for very long. He had to remind himself that he would be leaving soon. He knew he was already too attached.

Lux handed him the warm bowl of food carefully, as well as his utensils. "I hope you slept well. I was thinking we could take a bit of a walk today. Maybe see about finding your gauntlets." Her smile was directed at her bowl, but it was for him.

Sylas nodded as he blew on his udon. "That's an excellent idea. I haven't felt dizzy today-" or for the past couple of days for that matter. "A walk would be welcome." He glanced sideways at her, watching her eat so delicately. 

Once the pair finished eating and washing their dishes together Sylas stood. Offering his hand to Lux to help her to her feet. It wasn't necessary, he knew she could get up on her own, and yet she took his hand and hoisted herself onto her feet.

With a gracious smile, she said: "Thank you, Sylas." Fixing her dress so it wasn't riding up from her seated position, she made for the door. 

"I was thinking I could also show you the gate. If you wanted?" She slid the door to her home open and stepped outside.

"The gate to the Immortal Realm?" Sylas followed her out, closing the door behind him.

"Yup! It's very beautiful. There are murals etched into the stone. And all three of them are different. Mine has the story of the Dragon King. Warwick has Wukong's story. And Nasus has the Lunar Goddesses story."

Lux lead Sylas to a pebble pathway, it sloped uphill. Upon reaching the top, sunlight glinted off of the golden accents of the gate. The pillars and main walls were made of marbled petricite. Intricate carvings on the gateway's doors depicted the story of the Dragon King who challenged a Demi-Goddess. 

Beautiful red-leaved bushes lined the pathway and wall. Pink flowers with white centers poking through the branches. The foliage was well kept and leaves were removed from the pathway. 

Lux walked up to the gate, turning on her heel to look at Sylas, smiling brightly. Sylas stared at the gate in awe. Everything about it was both intimidating and beautiful. From its the smallest detail to its overwhelming size, everything about it was meant to make one awestruck.

"Do you like it?" Lux spoke up after letting him ruminate briefly on the gate. She always loved seeing the story. When she was first assigned this gate and lived alone, she'd often come and gaze upon the story. Finding some new details in its depiction every time.

"It's bigger than I imagined. However, I think gods like to present their finest to any mortal who would gaze upon them." Tearing his eyes away from the gate he looked down at Lux. She was so small compared to the gate. To him. And yet he knew she was far from fragile.

Moving over to the side of the path and kneeling, the young Empress gazed upon the brood of flowers. Finally choosing one, she plucked it from the bush. The tips of the petals were dark pink. Standing up, she turned and handed the flower to Sylas with a smile. She moved past him, and got off the pebble path, walking onto the grass.

Gingerly, he took the flower. His clawed fingers rolling the stem on the pads of his fingers. The flower spinning backwards and then forwards. Staring at it quietly, Sylas wondered why Lux was showing him the gate. Was it not something she was meant to protect? Protect it from Wraiths and other ilk who would threaten the Immortal Realm. Turning to voice his curiosity, he eyed Lux as she was about to head down the hill. Opening his mouth, he watched as Lux stumbled and began to roll down the hill. Instead of his question, he shouted out to her "Luxanna!" 

Sylas sprinted to the top of the hill, he watched her tumble down and followed after her. The hill forcing him to pick up momentum as he tried to reach her quickly.

It wasn’t a steep hill, but someone could get hurt if, by chance, things went horribly awry. And Sylas was terrified that things were about to go awry. He'd been worrying this entire time that he would bring doom upon her. And if this was it, he would never forgive himself.

When she rolling, the Wraith put on the breaks, dropping to his knees by her side. Tentative hands reaching out for her. Her shoulders were trembling. By the gods, she was hurt, he worried. 

"Luxanna, are you alright?" His voice laced with anxiety. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he very carefully rolled her on to her back. 

Lux was in tears, but she was laughing. Which she let out at she was rolled over. She couldn't remember the last time she rolled down a hill. It is to be a race between her, Nasus and Warwick. The fun they had together had her laughing.

"I'm okay, Sylas." She managed between giggles. Absentmindedly reaching up and brushing her knuckles against his cheekbone. She did it so casually like she'd done it many times. Drunk on her laughter she sat up, looking herself over. Her dress was grass-stained, her knees, elbows and palms.

He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. She was alright. When she sat up and was no longer looking at him, he brushed his fingers against the place she'd touched him. It felt warm, tingly even. He knew she was a mage, but this was no magic. And it alarmed him. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, Sylas stood.

"You ought to be more careful." Walking around to be in front of her now, he offered his hand out to her.

Lux was still giggling as she placed her hand in his. It was suddenly very apparent just how small her hand was in his. His hand completely enveloped hers. And like when she touched his cheek, he noticed that her hand was warm against his cool skin.

The pair worked together and hauled her onto her feet. Sylas grasped her shoulders with to steady her but had hardly noticed just how close he brought her to him. 

The Empress stared up at his face. Taking in his features. His eyes were had a lingering sense of concern and something she couldn't quite name. But she felt like the emotions within his eyes were for her.

"Thank you," Lux said with a smile.  
Realizing he was still holding her, he tentatively released her.   
"You're welcome."

He didn't like seeing her turn away from him. But that's because he was selfish. He would have much rather held her a little longer and much more closely.

"Let's see about finding your gauntlets, okay?" Lux called back to him. He was standing still with his thoughts. He hadn't realized just how far she'd moved from him.

Nodding, Sylas moved to catch up. "Alright." Her smile was so radiant, he couldn't help but smile back. Albeit he seemed more awkward and much less bright. But he tried for her.

Lux led the way to the forest that leads down the mountain. She remembered that night, chasing the witch through the woods. She happened upon Sylas by chance. But she also found him twice. Hopefully, they'd be able to find his gauntlets as well. 

"I found you at night. So it might be hard looking for them now. Forests look so different in day and night." Lux spoke up as she looked around for a glint of metal.

"I barely remember that night. So you have an advantage on me." Sylas said with a smirk.

That was a lie. He remembered things vividly until he was hit in the head. And from there, the forest was a blur until he saw her light.

"We'll find them. If not…We'll see if we can make you new ones somehow!" She was so optimistic.

"I appreciate the effort, Luxanna." He followed after her. 

"Maybe we'll have to look at night-" Lux tripped on something, and was going to fall flat on her face. 

She felt a strong hand grasp her upper arm, pulling her back onto her feet.

"You're handy to have around." She said with a smile, her cheeks pink from embarrassment.

Sylas stared at her, she was so capable, and yet she has tripped twice today. Maybe fate was trying to tell him that this is what will keep happening to her if he lingered for too long. 

"I do try to have some uses." He chuckled, releasing her arm when he knew she was stable. 

Lux looked down to see what she tripped on. Nudging it with the toe of her shoe, it was just a rock. Looking slightly to the right, she saw the slight glint of metal when the tree branches rustled overhead.

Practically prancing over, she knelt. Clearing leaves and twigs away to reveal the large gauntlets. Long ball-like chains attached. Slivers of crystals embedded throughout the chains.

"I found them!" She exclaimed, trying to pick one up was an endeavour in itself! It was heavy. She managed to lift one, her arms shaking from its weight. Turning to show Sylas. "See?" 

Sylas moved quickly and carefully took the gauntlet from her hands. "Careful. I wouldn't want you to drop it on your foot." He offered a charming smile to her. 

The wraith easily held and lifted the gauntlet. It's almost as if it was lighter for him via magic. Placing the one gauntlet on his wrist, he moved to secure the second.

Lux watched him reattach his gauntlets, he looked pleased to be reunited with them. His happiness, even though subtle, brought a smile onto her lips. 

Though, she was worried. What if now that Sylas had his gauntlets he'd leave? She secretly hoped he wanted to stay.

"Ready to go and get ready for dinner?" She managed to keep the worry out of her voice when she asked. 

Looking up from his gauntlets, reuniting with them felt natural. The heavyweight of them a symbol of reminder for himself of the heavyweight he carried for all Wraiths. The promise he made. 

But the way Lux looked at him made his heart feel heavy. Heavy with dread for her and heavy with affection. He would be tearing his heart in two. And he needed to make a choice.

"Let's go, Luxanna." He gestured for her to lead. Following closely at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking my ass... I'm writing on train rides home when I'm not drawing... So much work so little time.
> 
> My recent song favourite to listen to while writing is:
> 
> You Are The Moon - The Hush Sound  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpUP0jjicqY


	9. Failed Confessions

Lux led Sylas back through the forest, up to the top of the mountain. When the trees became less dense, it was easier to find their way to her home. Along the way, Lux gathered kindling from the forest floor. Anything that would help their dinner fire get started.

"I'll get things going once we get inside. Do you mind washing the plates from our breakfast?" The young Empress asked, her smile bright. It made it incredibly hard to deny her.

Sylas gave a nod. "If there's anything else you need help with, don't hesitate to tell me." The chains on his gauntlets rattled, and the crystals within buzzed with a dull sense of magic. It was a familiar feeling that he missed. But he knew that their retrieval meant that he had to depart.

Looking ahead, the Wraith watched the light sorceress walk with a bounce in her step. Was she always like this? Or did his presence really give her this much joy?   
Secretly, he hoped it was the latter. 

He liked feeling wanted. He liked feeling needed. He liked that someone perceived him as more than how he valued himself. All these feelings were irreplaceable and he didn't want to lose them.

She turned back to look at him, the sunlight catching in her hair, glinting off of the golden accents she wore. Her eyes glittering with happiness. It felt like time stood still as Sylas took in this image of her.

She was truly an Empress of Light.

As his heart throbbed and his stomach fluttered he realized he loved her. 

More than just her magic, more than Empress. She was Luxanna. A beautiful woman that looked at him as if he were just a man. Past sins forgotten. Wraith or not. 

"Are you coming, Sylas?" Lux called to him with a giggled.

Shit. He was just standing there lost in his thoughts. He must look so stupid.

"Sorry. I thought I saw something." He moved to catch up. Returning the smile she was giving him. 

Reaching the top of the mountain, Lux practically skipped over to her home and up the stairs. Sliding the door open, she slipped her shoes off and waited for Sylas to come inside.

When he did, she closed the door behind him. "You like octopus, right?" She asked as she made her way to the firepit. 

"I've not had it before." He admitted as he followed after her. Collecting the dishes from before. 

"Well, we're going to find out tonight then." She grinned. 

She waited for Sylas to be out of the room before getting up and going to her closet. She picked up the neatly folded clothes she'd made for him and was just about to leave. She saw herself in the mirror. Grass stained and hair out of place.

Not much she could do about the stains now, she undid her bun and combed her hair out, putting it back into a loose, neat bun. Once she was happy, she picked up the clothes and walked to her room. Setting them on-top of the bed-roll she'd made.

She stood, smoothing out her dress and exiting her room. Once she was out in the hall, she called down to the left, "When you're done, I put a change of clothes on your roll!" Her smile was a mix of pride and excitement. 

Practically prancing back to the firepit, she started building the fire in which they'd cook their dinner on. 

___

Sylas finished washing the dishes. He could smell the scent of fire and… probably octopus with other spices.

Sitting back, he dried his hands with a rag. He found his mind to be far away. Deep in thought. Trying to desperately analyze his emotions and his next actions.

Lux was an uncommonly kind woman. She did say leaving him in the forest was against her morals. So perhaps he was seeing what he wanted to see when he caught her looking at him.

But what about the dream. She'd dreamt of him, right? But how could he know without asking? And there was a chance that he had misheard her. 

This was all so confusing and frustrating. He buried his face in his hands and let out a quiet groan. He was just torturing himself with these back and forth thoughts. 

And then, it occurred to him. He should just ask her. Ask if there was something between them. If there was more than the eye could see. The worst she could say was no.

Sylas sat up straight and looked towards the door. He was still alone. Thankfully no one nearby to see his mental crisis.

With newfound determination, he stood up straight. Making his way to the door, he was prepared to call out her name but halted himself. She said a change of clothes.

That was probably a good idea. He would change his clothes, put the dishes away, go to dinner and then ask Lux what was in her heart.

Nodding to himself to steel his nerves, he left the safety of the room. Making his way towards her room, he slid the door open, stepping inside and shutting it behind him.

Lo and behold, there was a neatly folded set of clothes on his roll. Did someone bring these to her? Someone or something had to be supplying her with food. Certainly, the Lunar Goddess herself was too important to do such a trivial task.

With careful hands, he unfolded the fabric before him. She'd really made him something he could wear. It seemed to be the right size as well. 

The pants were a dark grey colour, neatly pleated hakama. The top was a white colour, gold etchings around the collar and sleeve hems. Sylas hadn't worn something like this before. But he'd seen mortals wear it before.

Was he really fit to wear something as nice and formal as this? Maybe she was planning for dinner to be something special. Regardless, she put in the effort to make it and he'd best wear it.

Getting undressed was easy, getting dressed in the formal wear was harder. He wasn't sure he was wearing it right. But he tried his best. The most likely outcome was that Lux would be to adjust it for him. He didn't much mind the idea of that though.

__ 

With the water boiling and the scent of food flooding her home, Lux plated their dinner with a smile.

She hadn't stopped smiling since they got home. She'd caught Sylas looking at her again. But this time it felt different. At least to her, it did. It wasn't the lonely look she normally saw. There was something more there.

If she could name it, it would be longing. Maybe with a hint of desire. Sure, she'd never seen the look he had before, but she'd read a lot of books like that! 

Originally, Lux considered the idea that they could bridge the gap between their kind and be friends. Form bonds between the Immortals and Wraiths.

But now she couldn't help but wonder if she looked at Sylas differently. The first thing she noticed was how handsome he was. His jaw was nicely shaped and his eyes had a deep intensity to them, passion lying beneath the surface of them.

Then when they started talking more, she noticed that he was intelligent, incredibly so. He was well versed in literature and art. He was also curious, asking questions when he didn't know what something was.  
He held better conversations than most of the Immortals she'd met.

So maybe they could bridge the gap but in a different way.

But did Sylas like her in the way she thought he did? Or was she mistaken? Was it just all in her head? 

If she ever wanted the answers to her questions, she'd need to ask before he left. Otherwise, she would be left without knowing. And something they could both want would be overlooked and perhaps long forgotten.

She had been chewing her lip. She hadn't even noticed. Snapping her head up, she blinked her eyes back into focus. Sylas was just coming into the room now, clean dishes in hand and new clothes adorned. 

A joyous feeling spread in Lux's chest. He was wearing the clothes she made him. He looked so wonderful in them. She couldn't even hide her joy if she tried, she was already beaming.

Lux stood up, adjusting her dress to sit properly. She stepped over to him without really thinking, reaching out without much thought. When she caught herself doing these things, she took the dishes from his arms.

"These look good as new." She chimed. Taking a step back, she looked him over briefly. She overlooked the little things like knots. He looked very dashing in something she considered to be simple.

Before moving to put the dishes away, she complimented, "It suits you." 

She was proud of herself for making something like that, happy that it fit. And he didn't seem to have any complaints, yet.

"Thank you. I'm assuming you made these?". The wraith gestured to the new clothes he wore as he stepped further into the room. Going to his usual sitting place and taking a knee.

Lux stacked the dishes away neatly and then joined Sylas. Sitting her usual place. "I did. Do they fit okay?" 

"They do. How did you get my measurements?" He leaned forward, curious as to what she did. He was fairly certain it wasn't anything indecent.

Picking up her bowl of food, Sylas following the gesture. "Laundry day for the pants. But I guessed your torso. So I wouldn't be too surprised if it was a little loose around here." She gestured to her chest.

Of course, she meant his pectorals. But it was hard to not stare when she pointed at her breasts like that.

Clearing his throat Sylas nodded, averting his eyes to his food. "You guessed fairly well. I deeply appreciate all you've done for me, Luxanna. I doubt there is anything I could give you in return for your kindness."

Lux watched him quietly. It was strange to see him averting his gaze. Maybe he had to tell her he was leaving. Even though sadness was resting in the pit of her heart, she didn't show it. 

Putting on a bright smile, Lux replied "Think nothing of it. I think we should all help one another from time to time."

Looking up from his soup, she was still smiling. How did she manage to keep that luminous smile on constantly?

"Your kindness is rare. I fear for the fool who takes advantage of it."

With that being said, the pair ate quietly. It was a comfortable silence. Each ruminating with their thoughts of love and wonder. Sylas had never had octopus before, he found the texture odd, rubbery, but he liked the flavour Lux had given it. 

If she cooked it again, he'd eat it.

Once dinner was done, Sylas stacked their bowls to be cleaned. He watched Lux clean up. She seemed content, but there was an underlying sadness there. 

He should tell her. Tell her all he felt and understood about his emotions. Perhaps she could help him realize all that he did not understand.

Swallowing hard, he cleared his throat. The words there. So vivid, so clear in his mind. "Luxanna,-"

She looked over at him, big eyes baring into him. Almost expectant of something, but he was unsure what. 

"I need to tell you-" it felt like his heart got caught in his throat. His ears were hot and his mouth was dry.

Lux stepped in front of him. He could reach out and embrace her. Curl his fingers into her hair and kiss her. 

"I really enjoyed the octopus." He blurted out. 

He couldn't do it. Nothing in the past had stopped him from taking what he wanted before. But he didn't want his feelings to be one-sided. He wanted her to want him the way he wanted her.

The brightness in Lux's eyes dimmed slightly. Maybe she was expecting something else. Being this close to her, he could tell her smile now was forced. He just ruined his chance.

"I'm glad you liked it." She turned from him. Proceeding to clean up their dinner. This was a nightmare. 

"I'll clean up. You should go to bed, you need to get better after all." Lux said with a false cheeriness to her voice.

Sylas was skeptical. Maybe she just wanted to be alone. Rather than fight it, he nodded. "Goodnight, Luxanna." 

Truth be told, he wanted time alone to think about his blunder. He turned tail and headed for the bedroom. The Wraith was quick to get out of his formal clothing and get into the makeshift bed. 

It must have been another hour before Lux came into the room. And Sylas was definitely not asleep. He had too much circulating in his mind to sleep comfortably. Laying in bed quietly he waited. He waited long enough for the Empress to fall asleep. 

He needed a walk. The night air would probably help clear his head and help him determine what needed to be said. With a brisk nod to affirm his decision, he got out of the roll quietly and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is really beating me to a pulp. I only write when I'm on the train ride home every day. And ideally, I wanted at least a chapter a week. BUT THEN... I couldn't find time to post them... so I have two chapters to post and then I need to get to writing the next part.
> 
> This chapter like... hurt me to write. It was so right, and so painful xD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it~
> 
> Mr Probz - Waves  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdf5XaHU11U


	10. Superficial and Wounds of the Heart

Early morning sun sat just above the trees, it's welcoming warmth entering Lux's room from the window. Birds sang sweetly and a gentle breeze rustled branches and shook leaves free.

Lux sat up slowly, yawning and stretching her arms high above her head. Upon opening her eyes, she looked across the room, her habit more recently. Only to find the roll there empty.

She stared in disbelief and her heart sunk. Did he wake up before her or did he leave?

She got up quickly and began to move around her house, finding no traces of Sylas.

So that was it then, he'd left. She thought for certain he was going to ask to stay with her last night. Her hopes were dashed quickly, however.

Perhaps she wasn't reading him correctly. Maybe he just needed her until he felt well enough to leave. But to her, they were closer than that. They'd shared stories and meals. But maybe it wasn't enough.

With a heavy sigh and her heavy heart she went to her closet and got dressed for the day. She wore one of her normal blue dresses with golden accents. The hem was done with golden thread and reached down to her mid-thigh.

Combing her hair out, she put it up, looping her long hair with a golden setting and pin. Putting on her stockings, she was ready to go back to work. Forever just Gate Guardian Luxanna.

Maybe Diana would pick a suitor for her and then she could learn to care about him as she did for Sylas. And maybe he'd help her forget Sylas as well. She swallowed hard. It wasn't something she wanted to think about. But anything to help dash the pain.

A knock from her door had her perking up. She scrambled to her feet and made her way to the door. Slipping into her shoes, she slid the door open without thinking. "Sylas?"

Upon setting foot outside, she was confronted with the sight of two Wraiths. The one she knew from the other night, Morgana. And the other carried a large golden rifle, her magenta hair done up ornately. The tattoo of a snake running up her right thigh, and done her left arm.

"Wrong Wraith." Caitlyn said with a wry grin. 

Morgan's hands ignited with black magic bubbling between her fingers. Grasping claws snaked between the cracks in the wood beneath her, and tangled Lux in her place.

Lux struggled against her magical, burning binds. They seared into her skin and would leave deep red magical burns.

"Good job, ladies." 

Lux looked to the new voice, seeing the Jade Fang herself, Cassiopeia. Her eyes glowed an eerie green, hinting at the power that lay within. And her form was manipulated for her lower body to mimic that of a snake's.

Cassiopeia raised her hand, placing it on Lux's shoulder. Her index finger had a long jade armour piece which she pushed into Lux's skin. Blood swelled, and she pushed the Jade piece deeper, leaving a deep cut.

Feeling her body begin to seize up, Lux dropped to her knees just as Morgana's magic wore off. Losing feeling in the rest of her body, she hit the wood hard. She could still breath, although speaking felt like it would be difficult. She had no idea what Cassiopeia had done to her.

Cassiopeia looked at her jade adornment curiously, like something didn't work as intended. "Interesting…" Leaning over Lux, The Jade Fang nudged her, finding her prey limp as a noodle. "So, little Empress where is-" she paused. Glancing at the expectant Wraith women waiting at the bottom of the steps. 

"Where is Lord Sylas?" She asked with a harsh jab to Lux's rib cage. 

Lux whined as her body barely jerked. She felt paralyzed but could feel everything. "No idea who that is…" she lied. If she was going to die, she'd piss them off first.

Caitlyn's grin twisted into a scowl. And Morgana's expression remained the same.

"Stupid little girl, you don't know anything, and yet you want to protect him?" Morgana spat and moved up the stairs. Reaching down she grabbed ahold of Lux's arm. 

Morgana then looked to Caitlyn expectantly. "Come on. We need to get to the gate." 

Caitlyn huffed, walking up the stairs and grasping Lux's other arm. 

The wraith women lifted Lux's torso off the ground.

Cassiopeia gestured with her head slightly. "He'll find us when we start." She grinned, revealing sharp fangs that no doubt had poisonous glands attached to them somewhere.

Slithering off the deck, Cassiopeia lead the way to the pebble pathway. Caitlyn and Morgana followed suit. Dragging Lux's knees across wood, grass, dirt and finally the gravelly path.

Lux felt the pull of the gravel on her tights, and she felt the small rocks slice into her skin. She was hopeless now. She let her guard down, and let them get the jump on her.

Sylas was gone but wasn't here. Maybe he couldn't bring himself to see them torment her, so he was waiting on the sidelines to help them take the Immortal Realm.

If that was true, she was stupid. So stupid for trusting him. So stupid for bringing him home that night. So stupid for loving him.

She realized it then. Everything she felt surmised into one word. Love. And he'd never know it. She'd never get to tell anyone of their time together. How much she enjoyed his company.

Even if it was all a trick, she would reminisce about the time with him fondly. And maybe, hopefully, he would consider his time with her worthwhile.

When they arrived, Cassiopeia looked the gate over. Taking out a small jade totem, meant to be for her worship, she touched it to the door. The door shuddered, a pulse of light spreading out from the place it touched. Nothing happened.

Turning to Lux, Cassiopeia grabbed her jaw, fingertips digging into flesh, nails leaving marks on the skin. She peered directly into Lux's eyes. "Open it". She commanded.

"No." Lux replied simply.

The Jade Fang's grip on her jaw tightened and she hoisted Lux up off the ground. The Wraith women's hold on her arms loosening. 

"No one is here to help you, little Empress. Open the door, or suffer in ways you've never even imagined." She bared her fangs.

Lux just smiled, pushing her cheeks into the claw-like grip of the snake woman.

Releasing her, dropping her back into the grips of the Wraith women, she returned to examine the door itself. No keyhole. No sign of a button. The way to enter was a puzzle.

Morgana's patience was running thin. No sign of her brother, her lord and no way to enter the gate. This would be a waste of time. She glanced down at Lux who was dangling in her grip and then to Caitlyn, who was examining the gate.

Releasing Lux's arm, Morgana gripped the back of her neck, pulling her from Caitlyn's grasp entirely and forcing her up against the gate. "How do we open it?" She snapped.

Lux cringed as she hit the hard petricite. With half of her face pressed against it, she could look in her peripheral and see Morgana. But if she looked straight ahead she could see one of the pink flowers she gave Sylas yesterday. What a beautiful thing to see in such a horrible moment.

The gate didn't move, but a ripple of light moved across the gate's face in a wave from where Lux made contact with it. 

Tensions were high, and Morgana had everyone's attention now. She was pushing Lux against the gate more and more. Her talon-like grip had her fingers digging into the muscles on her neck. More bruises to count.

"If you don't tell us how, I'll kill you myself." She snapped, much like a wolf backed into a corner.

"Well done!" A familiar voice boomed from behind the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehue...  
Didn't think I'd upload the next chapter so soon, huh?  
Boy did I have you all fooled!  
It's a bit shorter than I originally intended? But I think I was just excited to get to the next chapter. Oh well. Maybe someday I'll edit it.  
Enjoy the chapter!~
> 
> Song:  
Fleetwood Mac - Little Lies  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCGD9dT12C0


	11. Hard Choices

His walk brought him to a small clearing on the mountainside. It was enough of a slope that he could see a city from here. The Lunar Revel must be in effect by now. Revellers celebrated a specific orientation of the moon. Which meant that they celebrated Diana.

It was said the moon held dominion over the sea. Which made sense for this specific city to celebrate the moon so much. They were a seafaring city. They got most of their food from the sea, so perhaps they believed that the more they celebrated the better the bounty.

Or it was just an excuse to drink beer.

Sylas shook his head and chuckled at the idea. Mortals enjoyed the little things in life. Maybe they should learn from them in that aspect. He could see the clouds starting to pinken as the sun was hinting as rising. 

He had mindlessly walked for quite some time. And he ended up much farther from the top of the mountain than he intended.

Turning away from the view, he began his trek back up the mountain. If he made it back in time, he could make them both breakfast and tell her the truth. He concluded to simply tell her and not worry about her reaction until she gave it. He intended to clear up what happened between then last night. It would be best to move forward from it.

Sylas walked up the side of the mountain until it was roughly mid-morning. He was tired and sweaty by then. He moved through the trees until they started to lose density. He could see the frame of the house and it brought a familiar warmth to his chest. Inhaling deeply, he walked towards the house with newfound confidence. 

Circling to the front he stopped in his tracks. The front door was wide open. Rushing up the stairs he entered the house without thought "Luxanna?" He called out her name. No answer.

Sylas proceeded to check every room in the house. Calling out her name. He checked the firepit. It was cold, embers from the night before. His heart was in his throat. She was just gone. 

Stepping outside, carefully he took in the surroundings of the immediate area. The first thing he noticed was the magically burnt wood beneath his feet. Leaping down the stairs he made his way towards the path that would take him to the Immortal Realm. Noticing drag marks in the gravel.

He clenched his jaw and held his breath as he walked apprehensively up the path. His heart sank at what he saw next, Luxanna in Morgana's grip pushed up against the door of the gate. He watched a ripple of light cascade across the petricite.

He was now faced with a very real dilemma. Morgana and Caitlyn were his kin. But Cassiopeia, she was here for her own reasons. Whether or not he slighted her didn't matter to him in the slightest. But Morgana held onto Lux in a vice-like grip and from what he could see from here, Lux could not fight back.

He needed to do something. Make a move. A move that would determine the outcome of Wraith kind and Lux's life.

Without thinking, Sylas began to clap as he approached the group of women. "Well done!" He said, much louder than he intended.

All eyes but Lux's were on him now. Morgana stared in disbelief and Caitlyn had a cocked brow. Cassiopeia on the other hand hardly seemed impressed by his arrival.

"Where were you?!" Morgana demanded hints of concern in her voice.

"I was on my way back to meet with you. But word had it that two Wraiths were scaling the mountain." He approached the ladies, giving off his most charming smile.

"I heard you were her prisoner." Cassiopeia gestured to Lux with a clawed hand.

"Really? Her? She's smaller than Caitlyn. And magic half as potent as Morgana's." He approached Cassiopeia, holding his smile which now had hidden malice for the snake woman. 

"What brings you here, Cass? Looking to get in?" He clapped a hand onto the Jade Fang's shoulder. "They don't give out invites I'm afraid."

He turned away. The chains on his gauntlets hummed with magic now. He could feel the magic crawl across his skin and he knew what he needed to do.

"Well, is she talking?" He looked to Morgana. 

"No. But she won't be going anywhere. Cassiopeia did something to her." Morgana pulled Lux away from the door and dropped her to the ground. Limp and lifeless like a corpse. But he knew better than that.

Sylas nodded slightly, avoiding looking at Lux. "I'm assuming you've all had a crack at trying to get her to talk? Let me try." Moving to stand beside Lux he crouched down. Leaning in, he brushed the hair away from her ear in a gesture that others would perceive as faux kindness.

Leaning in closer, his lips a breath away from her ear, he whispered: "close your eyes, Luxanna."

As soon as Lux shut her eyes tight, he stood and shrugged at the girls. "Perhaps she'll be more open to speaking when she's not mostly catatonic." He added a look of smugness towards Cassiopeia. She made it harder to get Lux to talk after all.

The Wraiths watched Sylas closely. But as soon as Cassiopeia turned her attention from the gate onto him, his magic surged to life.

His eyes began to glow a vibrant green, and the visage of a snake swirled up around him. A loud, feminine shriek left his mouth, assumably Cassiopeia's should she use this magic.

Sylas watched the three women crust over. Their skin becoming stone, which he was certain was jade. In touching Cassiopeia he had taken a small portion of her magic. Borrowed it for his own use. Turned it on the three assaulters.

But he knew for certain that it was not permanent. He only had moments. Moving quickly, he lifted Lux's limp, bruised but conscious form into his arms.

"I've got you Luxanna." He tried to reassure her as he began to sprint, heading towards the treeline.

He just betrayed his sister, his subjects and the Jade Dragon cultists. He had no one now except Luxanna. And he would let nothing happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Thanksgiving weekend is here! And because it's the weekend, I have some chapters to upload, so exciting!~  
I have chapters 12 and 13 done already. And most of 14 written up! I still have no idea how many chapters I'm going to have in here. But let's all go for a ride and find out!~
> 
> Music for today is: 
> 
> Sunlight - Natalie Imbruglia  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moxQbIHba28  
(Yes, I'm using an AMV because it's the only one I like the sound of)


	12. His own Reasons

Sprinting past Lux's home and beyond the treeline, Sylas did his best to navigate through the forest quickly. He needed to find the fastest way down the mountain. But beyond that, he didn't have a plan.

He hadn't thought his actions through at all. But what he did know was that he needed to Lux out of the claws of his sister. And to keep her out of them. 

Lux was dead weight to him now. She was unable to move and could barely speak. Her head was cradled in the crook of his neck and he did his best to keep her arms folded in close. She would be defenceless if she were left on her own at any point in time. Just what had Cassiopeia done to her?

Keeping his eyes up, he continued through the forest, ignoring the pulling and biting branches. He needed to find somewhere safe. Someplace he could stop to think. He needed to get farther down the mountain.

Once he felt like they'd made enough distance between the attackers, Sylas slowed his pace. Sparing glances down at Lux he was now realizing how beat up she was from her encounter. A very visible frown formed on his face. This was all his fault.

"You're thinking too loud," Lux said quietly, voice hoarse. Her fingers twitched and slowly she was starting to feel just how much she was hurting. But just by listening, she could tell the inner turmoil Sylas was having. 

"I didn't think this through. Now's the time to think." Sylas replied sternly, but with a hint of worry in his voice. "I don't know where to take you that will be safe." Walking around a large tree, he leaned his back up against the harsh bark. Taking a moment to gather his resolve.

"What about my brother? We would be safe…" The Empress offered an idea.

"Your brother?... Garen?" Sylas looked down at her now, angling his head so he could see her face. Her jaw was bruised, her cheeks had nail shaped cuts and her cheekbone had a cut and was swelling. How could he let this happen?

"Garen. He is Emperor Azir's Royal guard. Azir could give us sanctuary. Until we were ready to return." Her blue eyes met his, and they mirrored each other's pain.

Sylas nodded in thought. Truthfully what happened to him didn't matter much. What did matter was Lux's safety. He was going to have to take this chance and take Lux to Azir. He would most likely be unwelcome upon arrival.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to visualize a map of where Azir's palace was. How far would they have to travel? The palace was much closer to the Northern Mountain. Which meant the northern mountain. Which meant the northern gate. Which meant the gate's guardian, Nasus. 

Cringing internally at the idea of seeing Nasus, Sylas forced himself to start moving again. Pushing away from the tree, he continued to walk towards the city. He knew where that was in relation to them for certain. He had an idea.

"Sylas-" Lux managed to croak out. "Why did you stop them?" She inquired after a short time of silence. She couldn't wrap her head around why he chose her instead of them. She was certain when he arrived, it was all apart of their plan. 

Part of her wept in despair when he arrived. But when he chose her they were tears of joy. And for a little while, she basked in his heroics. Then she considered the repercussions Sylas would have to face. He was alone now.

Stepping over a horizontal log, the Wraith Lord did his best not to jostle his precious cargo. He wanted to tell her his reason, but it felt so inappropriate now. He would have to tell her when they were safe.

"My reasons are my own, Luxanna. Believe me when I say I genuinely chose you. I will not be returning to them."

Lux's heart throbbed. She so wanted to embrace him. Thank him for saving her with a kiss. She was so incapable of movement that these things would need to wait. 

That made her think. What did Cassiopeia do to her that incapacitated her so quickly? What was the Jade Fang capable of that made her freeze up like that.

"Why can't I move?" She choked out, as she willed movement into her fingers.

Sylas looked down at her for a brief moment, and then back up to see where he was going. No need to trip and fall down the mountain. "Cassiopeia is capable of making people succumb to the will of the Jade Dragon. It's highly likely she tried to bring you into their cult. But something about you didn't let that happen." 

If Lux had succumb, she wondered what would have happened. Not only to her but the gate. Maybe this ability extends beyond people and she wanted to corrupt the gate as well. That would explain her behaviour with it.

___

Sylas carried Lux more than halfway down the mountain before he started to slow his pace. He was running on fumes and didn't know how much farther he could go. Lux could move her arms with some difficulty but had no strength in them yet. He had to keep going. Keep pushing forward.

Finding a rock covered in moss, Sylas stopped and sat, leaning his back against it. He looked down at the Empress in his arms, she looked so tired, but in a different way.

"Luxanna, I need to get some sleep. Wake me before dusk. And we'll continue through the night." Without waiting for a response or letting her go, he leaned his head back against the rock.

"Okay." Lux didn't know what else to say or do. Maybe when he woke up, she'd be able to walk, then he wouldn't be so exhausted.

She then had a thought, if they had a destination, why were they still going to the city? "Sylas? Why are we going to the city?" Bringing her eyes up to the Wraith's face. 

It took a moment before Sylas muttered "Coin Emperor." He was probably dozing off now. She shouldn't bug him anymore.

What or who was the Coin Emperor? What was the guarantee that this person would help them anyway? She didn't want to argue with Sylas though. He was thinking on the fly. And she was going to have to trust him.

He did pick her after all. 

Resting her head against his chest, she stared out at the forest, watching for anything that might endanger them. But the steady beating of his heart was so soothing to listen to. It kept her calm while she sat awake and vigilant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next one are fairly short...  
SO Happy Thanksgiving (Canadian) You get both of the short chapters today. And next weekend I will hopefully have two longer ones for your viewing pleasure~
> 
> Song:  
Ashe - Moral of the Story  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R09ofsC2-wU


	13. The Plan and the Temple

"Sylas." He heard his name from a distant place in his deep sleep. A small, warm light breaching into his darkness. It was calling to him, it knew his name.

"Sylas." It whispered as he drew near. The light pulsed, rainbows refracting around its edges. His muscles ached and his body felt so heavy. He just wanted to fall into it.

"Sylas." He could feel a weight on top of him now. The warm body of another person. Or an animal. Was he dead?

"Sylas!" He snapped his eyes open, it was a dream. Some of it anyways. The warmth and weight was Lux. He'd kept a hold of her in his sleep, or she chose not to get up.

Their faces were inches apart, just a little closer and he could steal a kiss. Could. Wouldn't. He was her protector now. He needed to focus. Clearing his throat, he spoke up "Luxanna, what's wrong?"

Lux stared back, unmoving "You told me to wake you before dusk." She reminded him.

Sylas nodded as he recalled things slowly. "Right. We better get moving. We can potentially get there before dawn." 

Even though his body protested Sylas rose to his feet, Lux in his arms. Adjusting his hold on her and rolling his shoulders. He took off in a jog. Once he got going he knew he'd be fine.

Lux's arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. Although she still didn't have much strength to hold on with. "Put me down and maybe I can run too." She suggested.

The Wraith shook his head. "You're hurt, and recovering from toxins."

"You need to pace yourself," Lux whined. She didn't want him burning out.

"I can rest when I'm dead. And that won't be today." He glanced down at her when he was sure of his footing. Giving her a charming, confident smile. 

Sylas ran through the night. Occasionally stopping for a breather, but it wasn't for very long. For awhile, Lux stayed awake with him. She told him a little about Garen. What Diana told her anyways. 

Garen was one of two personal royal Guards for Azir. High ranking and definitely allowed to give the death penalty to the Wraith Lord currently handling his baby sister. However, Garen had been fed information about his sister from a young age, since he was old enough to remember her. 

He knew her status and her residence. He knew the risks of her job and the other two Guardians. Hopefully, he could convince Azir to shelter Lux until she was healed enough to seek out the other Guardians.

Once the night got later, Lux fell asleep. He didn't blame her or expect her to stay awake the whole night. When he stopped for brief breaks, he'd check on her. He was angry with himself for leaving her. If he'd have been there this could have been avoided.

Maybe not diplomatically. But enough so that Lux wouldn't be hurt in the way she was. Seeing the bruise marks and cuts were upsetting. Getting so upset that he used that anger to fuel his run.

As the sky began to turn pink with the morning sun, Sylas reached the very edge of town. He knew well that the Coin Emperor would come out in the evening and be by the docks. He enjoyed a feast and fresh fish. It would be the most likely place to find him.

However, people here were very superstitious. Just seeing Sylas could cause a panic for some people. Bearing that in mind, he made his way to the nearest temple dedicated to the moon and her Goddess. They would know who Lux is at least and keep her safe for the day. He could just wait outside and sleep until evening. If he hid well, he'd be left alone.

Upon reaching the wooden gates to the temple, he used his foot to bang on the door. As disrespectful as it was, his hands were full. He waited patiently until he heard the gate unlatch and the door creak open.

A young boy with white hair looked Sylas in the eye. He froze up. He was dressed formally and well kept. He was probably an orphan and the temple took him in. White hair at such a young age? Of course, the temple of the moon would take him.

Sylas stared the boy down and then gestured to Lux in his arms. "You know who this is?" 

The boy looked away from Sylas for a split second to look at Lux. His facial expression changed from fear to surprise. He probably never expected this. It was hilarious to Sylas, to say the least.

Sylas waited, but when the boy didn't move he huffed. "Let me step in and get her out of the road and you can summon a superior." 

The boy nodded, dumbfounded. He stepped aside to let Sylas in and shut the wooden gate behind him. Quickly, the boy ran towards the shrine itself before pausing at the door. "Don't go anywhere!" He shouted in panic before disappearing.

Children meant well, but he had little patience due to his exhaustion. He didn't mean to be short with the boy. 

Lux shifted in his arms and nestled her face against his neck. This small bit of affection made his heart skip a beat. It was unconscious affection, but he would take what he could get.

He stared at Lux until the shrine master arrived. She was a middle-aged woman walking with a cane. Her salt and pepper hair was done up in a neat bun, keeping it out of her face. She seemed to be trying to calm the boy down. Most likely not believing him.

At Least until she saw Sylas there holding Lux. Her eyes went wide and her pace quickened. The boy was close on her heels. Approaching Sylas, she sized his up. She did well to hide her fear of him, white knuckles hands folded atop one another on her cane and a tight jaw gave it away, however.

"Wraith Lord, why is the Gate Guardian in such a state and your possession." The woman's voice was wise and weathered.

"An ill-fated encounter with Jade Dragon Cultists. Luxanna is my dear friend and in need of a place to rest for the day until we continue north." He thought it best to leave out Morgana and Caitlyn for now. Someone with more authority could have the full story.

The woman stepped closer, looking Lux over. "We can house her for the day. Longer if necessary," she looked at the boy and then Lux. "You'll have to carry her in. Understand me, Wraith Lord, this is a one time pass of entry for you. You can explain things further to me once she is resting." 

Sylas nodded in agreement. "Very well. Lead the way." The woman eyed him skeptically and began to lead him inside. Their temple was old fashioned and decorated modestly. Tapestries containing stories of Diana and her disciples lined the walls of the main hallway.

The boy ran ahead, opening a door for the woman and Sylas. Inside was a neatly placed bed-roll and some incense had been lit. Though he doubted that was for the effect and more likely for the bad omen he brought with him.

He knelt carefully and laid Lux down on the roll. Reaching around his neck and carefully unclasping her hands. It was almost like she didn't want to let go of him. While he enjoyed the idea of it, best not to linger for the moment.

The woman watched Sylas before gesturing him to follow her. Sylas stood and followed the woman out into the hallway and to the next room. The incense was stronger here. The other room was for comfort. This was a ward. Stepping inside, he took a seat from across the woman. They had a quiet stare down with one another. 

The woman cleared her throat after a few minutes of looking him over "You've had a rough time. So tell me what your plan is for The Guardian." She folded her hands in her lap.

With a tired sigh, Sylas told her the plan. He would take her to the Coin Emperor and then to Garen at Azir's Palace until she felt well enough to seek out Nasus. 

"How do you know the Gate Guardian?" The woman was still skeptical. Understandably he supposed. He was a Wraith Lord after all.

"Luxanna and I met by chance. She saved my life. And while sheltering me, this happened. So now I am going to protect her." Sylas said quite sternly. He wouldn't let anyone stop him from his mission to help her. Especially not on priestess in a temple.

The woman watched him carefully. "You may-" she started hesitantly. "Stay here. But only in this room. I will have a healer look at the Guardian." She moved to stand and while Sylas offered the woman his hand, she did not take it. More superstition. 

She was about to leave the room before looking back to Sylas. "You know the Coin Emperor will expect payment for his service. We will… see if we can help." She didn't wait for Sylas' response. Exiting the room.

Once the door closed, Sylas stretched out on the floor. Groaning quietly as his muscles attempted to loosen up. It didn't take long before he was asleep.

___

Will alone was enough to shatter the Jade curse. Morgana gasped for air, dropping to her knees and heaving. It didn't take long for her to be overpowered by raw anger. Staring at the rock pathway beneath her, she dug her nails into the gravel. Her features contorting into a sneer.

"How DARE he!" She shrieked. Launching up onto her feet and looking around. Sylas was nowhere to be found, nor was the demi-goddess. Her eyes fell on Cassiopeia, who was watching her with a smug look on her face. Caitlyn, however, was still encased in her jade prison.

"Why are YOU so smug?!" She snapped at the snake.

"We'll wait for Caitlyn to will herself free. But we got what we wanted." A sly grin spread across Cassiopeia's lips. Placing her hand on the gate door, it budged open ever so slightly. From her hand, jade corruption began to spread across the door in long-reaching veins.

The gate was open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all Canadians <3
> 
> Also... I have ideas for another fanfiction. But I want to finish this one before I move onto something else.  
I'm thinking... High Noon Gothic...


	14. The Lunar Revel

Lux groaned and batted something cold away from her face. It was touching on her bruises and sore spots. Eyebrows knitting together, she opened one eye slowly. She was inside somewhere? And a stranger was leaning over her. When the person reached out again, she opened her eyes fully and sat up quickly.

Catching the stranger by the wrist, she was face to face with a middle-aged woman. "Where am I? Who are you? Where is Sylas?" There were more questions than that, but these were the most immediate.

"I'm glad to see you're awake and have your energy about you, Empress Luxanna." The woman seemed genuinely concerned but pleased that Lux was recovering.

Carefully Lux let go of the woman. Only now realizing that she'd moved too quickly. Her muscles tensed up and protested the quick movements. Her jaw hurt, but it felt more like a deep bruising than the ache in her muscles. She remembered what happened, but didn't think it would hurt this much!

Taking a look around the room Lux didn't see Sylas anywhere. And she could tell she was in a temple of some kind. Turning her attention back to the woman, she asked again "Where is Sylas?"

The woman leaned back from Lux, placing the worn-out rag into a bowl by her side. "He's resting next door. But please, tell me now if he is the one who did this to you. We won't let him get to you again." 

Lux was taken aback by the woman's words. She was suggesting Sylas hurt her. Maybe once he would do these things, but she believed firmly that he wouldn’t do them now. This woman didn't trust him. "Sylas wouldn't hurt me. I understand that he is a Wraith, but he doesn't mean me any harm." 

Struggling, Lux rose to her feet. Her legs were weak beneath her and she felt like a child again, unstable on her own two feet. Staggering towards the door, she slid it open and stepped out into the hall. The woman close behind Lux. 

"Please, Empress, you're still hurt." The woman pleaded.

Lux didn't stop. She hobbled over to the door nearby, nearly falling over multiple times, nothing to trip on but her own two feet. Sliding the door open with a lot of effort, she peered inside. The woman wasn't lying. Sylas was here. 

The air in the room was stagnant with incense. They were probably trying to purge the room of the bad luck Wraiths bring with them. A shame Lux didn't believe in that. She looked to the woman now. "Are you trying to suffocate him with that? Please cleanse it after. For now, get rid of it."

The woman was a bit shocked at how lively Lux was, but she nodded and set foot into the room after Lux's demands.

Lux followed the woman inside, but her sights were set on Sylas. When she got close enough, she sat down beside him. He looked so peaceful, and she was certain they both looked like hell. The dark marks around his eyes even darker due to his lack of sleep.

Scooting closer, she lifted his head carefully, placing it in her lap. Taking his hair out of his ponytail she ran her fingers through it affectionately. He'd been taking care of her so diligently since the attack. Now it was her turn to take care of him.

The priestess carried the incense out of the room, leaving the two alone.

She'd wake him up closer to evening. He knew where to find the Coin Emperor so it shouldn't take them too long to get to Azir's Palace. She just hoped they both had the energy to get there.

Leaning down, Lux pressed her forehead to Sylas'. Closing her eyes she thought of Warwick and Nasus. They probably knew something happened at her gate by now. Warwick being impulsive was probably running from his gate to hers, again. Nasus, on the other hand, did things logically. If it was necessary, he'd go and travel through the Immortal Realm. 

She hoped Diana was okay. Lux had seen Diana practice with her blade in an elegant dance before, the curved metal slicing the air with grace. But she'd never seen the Lunar Goddess in combat before. She never needed to be with her Guardians around. It was scary to think that she could lose her mentor.

But the gate was still locked, right? She didn't open the door or show them how. Maybe the Wraiths and the snake woman, Cassiopeia, were just sitting on the outside looking very upset. Or hunting her and Sylas down. She hoped it was the former.

Adjusting herself, she laid down beside Sylas. Laying her side and watching him sleep quietly, fingers still combing his hair out. Hiding wasn't likely to do much for them. Once they got to Azir's and recovered properly, she'd feel more secure. Hiding just gave the pursuers time to catch up and play with you as if you were tr next meal. 

Lux wasn't about to be the next meal. And she wouldn't let Sylas be either. 

Lux waited in the room with Sylas, occasionally shifting around so she didn't stiffen up. She waited until dusk was closing in on them and proceeded to gently shake his shoulder. From experience, she knew it took a little more, but she liked to start gently anyways.

"Sylas. It's time to go." She continued to nudge him to get him to stir. "Sylas, we have to find the Coin Emperor." She reminded him. When his brows furrowed together it made her smile. "We can rest for a full day when we get to Azir's." She promised.

Sweet words didn't do much to raise the Wraith. Huffing she got a little louder. "Sylas, let's go." His eyes opened slowly and he stared up at Lux. He always stares when he first woke up, but she enjoyed looking at his eyes for a while anyway. Beautiful and deep indigo hues, flecked with light purple near the center and dark purple around the edges. He had thick eyelashes too and the dark marks around his eyes just made them all the more beautiful to her.

"Luxanna, you're okay?" His voice was hoarse and he seemed a bit pale. Maybe he'd had a bad dream? A clawed hand reached out and gently touched her cheek as if to see if she was real or not. 

Nodding slightly, she tilted her head, pressing her cheek against his knuckles. "I'm okay. Bad dreams?" Her voice was soft again, she didn't need to be loud now. Instinctively, she leaned in a little closer.

Sylas nodded in response to her question and she found him inching closer to her as well. Was this really about to happen? She secretly wanted it to happen so badly. "I'm sorry… maybe we'll find you good dreams along the way." Her voice was a whisper now. Their lips inches apart. Her heart was hammering so loudly. And for a moment, it was just them, and nothing else.

The door slid open with a loud bang making Lux jump out of her skin. She turned quickly to see the priestess woman standing there. She had a dark brown cloak draped over her arm and a small leather bag with some coins inside. She was staring at Lux skeptically.

Clearing her throat, the Empress stood up, staggering slightly on weak legs. Tugging at her dress she adjusted it. They did nothing, and yet she felt a little indecent with the gaze this woman was giving her. 

"I brought this for him-" she lifted the cloak to show Lux. "And this for the Coin Emperor." She jingles the small sack of money. "The Revel is most active at night. You'll be free to move around the City as you please, Empress. But people will be forgetful of him. Keep him out of sight until you get to the docks." She handed the cloak and bag to Lux.

"Thank you." Lux took them graciously. Handing the cloak back to Sylas as he was standing up slowly and taking his time stretching. "I'll return here when everything is done and find a way to repay you." She moved to bow deeply to the woman.

But the priestess stopped her. "You are a Guardian and an Empress. Your thanks are enough. And your duty to Diana is important. We should return you swiftly and safely to your post." The priestess bowed deeply to Lux.

Lux was a little uncomfortable by that. But she wasn't going to stop the woman either. Mortals saw her in a certain way, which she was fairly certain she just destroyed how this woman saw her. But she needed to do this.

"We'll get out of your hair. Thank you for all of your help and hospitality." Lux finished with. Reaching back and absentmindedly taking Sylas' hand into her own, she leads them out of the temple and beyond the gate with a slight wave to anyone who saw her.

Sylas had donned the cloak and wasn't pulling his hand out of hers once they were on the street. With his free hand, he pulled the hood up and obstructed most of his face. Lux was about to pull her hand out of his when she felt his grip tighten.

"She said it will be busy. Best to keep close." The Wraith said from under his cloak. She couldn't see his face and was saddened that he had to hide at all. However, Lux had no objections about their hand-holding. And then she realized they were holding hands. Her face turned bright red and she stared at the ground. 

Sylas led the way through the city streets and kept Lux close by. As the sky got darker the city came to life. Red, orange and yellow lanterns were all lit. Revellers danced in the streets, are food and drank beer together. There were even people dressed up for the occasion. Fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded into bright lights.

Lux was justified by it all, staring in wonderment at the merriment. But there was always a tug from Sylas that brought her back to reality. They had someone they needed to see and somewhere they needed to be. She should focus.

But when they got closer to the docks there were ships out on the water firing the most beautiful of all fireworks. They exploded into dragons and flowers, vibrant reds and blues. She stopped to stare and Sylas stopped with her.

"I am glad I got to see this". She mumbled. Her face lighting up with each pop and crackle that the display gave off. The gentle pull of her hand drew her to look at Sylas.

"We'll walk slow so you can watch." He smiled quite affectionately at her as the pair continued along to their destination. The Coin Emperor awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my reading week this week and not a lot of time for myself... school is school... bleh.  
But I still find time to write on the train rides home.  
I'll get it done EVENTUALLY.
> 
> Song for today:   
SIAMÉS - The Wolf  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX44CAz-JhU


	15. The Coin Emperor

There was a long table that stretched across the walk of the dock. A veritable feast laid upon it's top but it was not the only one of its kind throughout the city. All kinds of food, and cooked in more ways than one person could think of.

Sylas guided Lux along until they reached the head of the table. A fat, toad-like demon creature sat there, gorging on the feast before him. Mouth wide enough to fit multiple cooked birds in at once. His braided red mustache had coins threaded into the hairs and much of his clothing had golden adornments. 

Sylas released Lux's hand and removed his cloak, unafraid to be seen here. "Good to see you Tahm." He went to greet the Emperor who leaned away from him slightly.

"Sylas! You know you don't get to touch anymore…" he eyed the Wraith with jade coloured orbs before him briefly, and then his gaze was on Lux. He seemed to bubble over with joy and let out raucous laughter. "You want the tongue this time, right?" He grinned toothily, golden teeth shining from lantern light.

The Wraith's face darkened into a deep blush. "No! That's not why-" 

The Emperor cut him off. "And who's this delectable dessert you brought with you?" He held out his hand to Lux now, bidding her come closer.

Lux approached cautiously, placing her hand in the much larger creature's. "I'm Luxanna." She bowed her head respectfully. With a harsh yank, The Emperor pulled her in closer to have a better look at her. 

"Empress Luxanna." He eyed her quietly for a moment before spinning her around to face Sylas, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning in close. "Emperor and Empress! Aren't we cute?" His grin was playful, though Sylas wasn't very amused. A deadpan look on his face.

He released Lux with a tsk when he realized Sylas was being a grump and wouldn't play along. "So Luxanna, blink twice if you're here against your will." He chuckled as he opened his mouth wide and devoured what Lux could only assume was a cooked goose. He chewed minimally, practically swallowing it whole.

"So tell me-" he began as he reached beneath the table, pulling out a pillow for Lux to sit on. "What brought you both here to me? I can't imagine it was to eat or bargain with me." He smirked, keeping an eye on Sylas as he stood close to Lux in a protective manner. Patting the pillow to encourage Lux to sit beside him. She would likely be easier to swindle.

Lux knelt beside the Coin Emperor, folding her hands in her lap politely. "I would like it to be clear first that Sylas is my friend. I saved him on the mountain and he, in turn, saved me." She started the story. The Emperor seemed interested. Leaning towards Lux to hear her better over the loud festival. His tongue occasionally whipping out and hauling a dumpling into his maw.

Tahm looked to Sylas now. "What did you save her from?" His brow raised. He was skeptical. The last thing he needed was some guard dogs rushing into the festival. Or worse, that monkey. Truthfully, he just didn't want his meal interrupted, he was greedy when it came to his food.

Sylas stood directly behind Lux now, arms crossed and giving Tahm a stern look. "Jade Dragon Cultists trying to corrupt her." He replied simply. He didn't need to be laughed at for fighting with his kin. He also didn't need it getting out that the Wraiths we're currently divided. Caitlyn was kin and Morgana his sister, he'd protect them even if they were fighting.

Tahm's attention was on Lux again. Leaning in, uncomfortably close, he inhaled deeply through the nose. Leaning away from the Emperor pushed her back against Sylas. But he remained unmoving. Keeping an eye on the demon. Was this some kind of odd customs demons had? Just smelling people on their first meeting. Or maybe it was just the Coin Emperor.

"You do smell like it… nothing strong. I'm sure it was worse before." He spoke as he leaned back, giving Lux her personal space. "So, what is it that you want from ole' Tahm?" He began to gather a plate of food for himself, which he would surely devour in one gulp. Though he was polite and gestured for Lux to help herself. And she couldn't deny her stomach had been silently growling since the smell of food reached her nostrils.

Lux wanted to tell him what they needed, but she wasn't exactly sure how he was going to help them. He was a large fishy demon. How could he help them cross mountainous terrain and get to Azir's Palace? She picked out a dumpling from the table and waited a bit for it to cool down. It was quite large, was that normal for festivals or just for the Coin Emperor?

"We need to get to Azir's by tomorrow. Think you can do that?" Sylas spoke up from behind her. He had a cocky grin on his face, it still held all of his charm and confidence. Sylas probably didn't know it, but he was very good at conveying multiple emotions. It was hypnotizing to watch. Lux would know that best.

Tahm caught her staring. His wide mouth spreading into an even wider grin. Raising his eyes from Lux he nodded. "Of course I can. But you know I don't do these things for nothing." His grin changed. Something in him went from joyful to hunger in its purest form. "You tricked me once, Sylas. It won't happen again."

Lux gingerly set the small pouch of coins down on the table in front of her. "This is all we have. We didn't have time to grab anything worthwhile before we left." She frowned a little, hoping the Emperor would go easy on them.

The demon licked his teeth, he could smell the coin from there. He knew the scent. Copper. Silver. No gold. He shook his head slightly. "Not for that amount." Tahm pointed at the money they'd presented him. He watched Lux's shoulders slump, combined with Sylas' intense stare he let out a long huff.

The Emperor knew the Lord would negotiate until he got what he wanted. And that would be such a headache. Sylas was annoying and pushy when he didn't get what he wanted. Probably because his sister coddled him after her paramour was turned mortal. 

Scratching his chin, Tahm thought as he observed the two. Smelling Lux before was more than what he'd claimed it to be. She smelled of incense, rich fabric, the Lunar Goddess herself and gold. His keen eye also told him that they cared for one another quite deeply, but he was curious if they'd acted on it.

"Sylas, let me speak to Empress Luxanna privately for a brief moment." Tahm grinned, leaning his elbow on the table. He was interested to see what the Wraith Lord would do. He wouldn't eat Lux, she would cause too much trouble. But he was interested in a bargain with her.

Sylas' brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Out of the question." He sneered, seeing a glint in the Emperor's eye. He didn't know what the toad-like demon was planning, but he wouldn't let it happen. The feeling of a smaller hand touching his arm broke his train of thought, he looked down. Lux was smiling up at him reassuringly. Her eyes big and beautiful, soft with affection and assurances stared into his dark eyes. 

"It'll be okay. Just stay where you can see us." Her voice was gentle and melodic. And while Sylas stared, it felt like the festival just fell away from them. His heart swelling when she looked at him like that. Swallowing hard, the Lord nodded and hesitantly broke away from Lux to stand somewhere nearby.

Tahm's grin was huge as he watched Sylas become soft in her presence. "To tame a beast such as him, you are something special." He lifted his full plate and poured its contents into his mouth. The only thing better than the food was gold.

"I have to disagree with you, Emperor. Sylas is no beast. He's very intelligent and kind. He has a warm heart and doesn't deserve the negative perspective others have of him. Perhaps once before he was cruel, but I've seen the kindest side of him. I want everyone to know that he's capable of it." She smiled at the Emperor, it was so bright and luminous. Tahm found himself staring as well.

Light was something Demons did not have the luxury of having. And Lux gave off the brightest aura of all. "I can understand him choosing you, but you choosing him is another story. Tell me, before we make our deal, you said you saved him. Why?" The gods and demi-gods were always so opposed to demons and wraiths. Especially those under Diana. Demons and wraiths embodied darkness and chaos. But Lux was with Sylas, willingly accepting him for all he was and sitting here with him openly speaking to him.

Lux held up a hand as she attempted to eat her dumpling. She thought he would have been talking longer. The sight made Tahm laugh. The dumpling was huge in her little hands. "Take it easy Empress. We don't need you choking on that." Reaching across the table he grabbed a large jug and poured Lux a drink so she could wash down her food.

Once she was finished chewing she smiled and picked up the cup, not thinking twice as she took a drink of it. It wasn't water and had a bit of a spicy nip to it. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was nice. "Thank you." She said appreciatively. With a nod, Tahm waited for his answer.

"I don't know. He was hurt, bleeding from his head. I almost left him in the forest that night. But it was so wrong to do so. It took everything I had to get him to my home. And once he woke up… he was so different than what I expected. Well-spoken, well versed in the mortal world-"

Tahm cut her off for a moment. "Handsome?" He waited to see her reaction, noticing her cheeks turn pink as she gave a slight nod. "You tell him that yet?" He raised a brow. He was just being nosy, but a shake of her head left him curious. Hearts of young lovers were strange to him. But he liked the information, information was power.

Lux finished her drink, trying to relax from the embarrassing questions the Emperor asked. Was this all he wanted? For her to lay her heart bare before him to get them to Azir's? "Was this what you wanted to ask me about?" Tahm shook his head, laughter leaving him. Why did he want to know those things then?

"I have a deal for you. I'll get you and Sylas to Azir's. But you must give me that-" he pointed to the ornament that held her hair in place. It was gold and simple looking. Nothing special. Diana gave it to her when she was young. Why would he want that? "It's gold and has Diana's essence attached to it. One of a kind and I want it." He leaned in and watched Lux's face.

She was surprised he wanted such a small thing. Glancing behind her peeking through crowds of people, she found Sylas' dark eyes quickly. The crowd of people moved between them but he was there each time he was out of sight. He'd done so much to get them this far. She could give this demon this item, get them to safety quickly. Then Sylas could rest, truly rest, for a whole day if he wanted to.

"Okay." She told the Emperor simply as she turned his gaze back onto him. Reaching up, she pulled the pin that held her hair neatly in place. It dropped down like a waterfall past her shoulders. Sliding the pin into the holes to secure it, she held it out to the Emperor. Eyeing him cautiously as he reached to take it, she kept a firm grip of the ornament. "You promise you'll get us to Azir's for tomorrow?"

Tahm was salivating with the idea of owning such a beautiful piece. Running his long tongue along his teeth he nodded. "We have an accord, Empress. You shall not befall treason from his old demon." As soon as he gave her his word, she released the ornament and Tahm was quick to snatch it up. He couldn't help himself, he craved gold.

It wasn't long since Lux let her hair down that Sylas had pushed his way through the crowd to return. He couldn't hear their conversation, but Lux had given him something. Which meant that they'd made a deal. Potentially a dangerous one as Lux was not accustomed to being swindled by demons. "Luxanna. What did he promise you?" Sylas knelt beside Lux to be on her level. He needed to know if he needed to get her hair jewellery back.

When she turned to look at him, she had a newfound sense of pride about her. Just the idea alone that she had secured them passage was enough for her. "We'll be at Azir's for tomorrow." She beamed brightly, excited to finally slow their roll and have a moment to breathe. Sylas was surprised, Tahm must have gone easy on her. Then again, they weren't asking for a lot. Asking for anything more from Tahm could mean certain death.

Lux went to take a drink from the cup Tahm had poured for her, only for Sylas to stop her. Gripping her wrist gently he took the cup, putting the rim to his nose and inhaling deeply. He glared at Tahm. "What did you give her?"

The Emperor shrugged his shoulders, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Beer, of course!" He chimed, obviously having enjoyed his share of the beverage. 

Sylas looked at Lux and huffed. "Don't drink this anymore. You don't have the constitution to hold it down. And you're getting over being paralyzed." He set the cup back on the table and glared at Tahm. "Be more considerate that she's a lady." He huffed.

Lux laughed softly at the pair's bickering. They seemed like such old friends, and they knew each other well enough to argue the way they did.

"I was being considerate! It's a good beer." The Emperor pouted.

Eventually, Sylas joined the pair at the table at the behest of the Emperor. The three dined with one another until the late hours of the night. The Emperor wasn't about to leave until he'd had his fill of the feast and considering his size, that could take some time. 

The sky was dark and the nearly full moon was dull with its light. Festive lanterns kept the busy streets lit, their light even carrying to the quieter streets. Even though it was so late, it was a festival, the town was awake and there were tons of people still out enjoying themselves. Lux, on the other hand, was dozing off. Her head nodding down each time she was close to deeper sleep. 

Sylas glanced over at her from his place, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close so she could lean on him. she didn't even really wake up, but she seemed more content to have someone to lean on. Her face was pressed against his shoulder, her breathing slowing as she fell asleep more comfortably.

The Emperor was just finishing a bowl of soup, drinking the broth from the brim of the bowl. His eyebrow quirked upwards as he watched Sylas and Lux, he was very gentle with the young Empress. And now he understood that the Empress wouldn't mind this, so now he wanted to understand the Wraith. By no means was Tahm a matchmaker, but he was curious, and maybe he could drop a hint of two. Sylas was smart with many things, but in this, he seemed somewhat foolish.

"So, you tell her yet?" He spoke up as he picked the next dish he would eat. 

"Tell her what?" Sylas' voice was soft, he didn't want to wake Lux.

"Well, I suppose there are a couple of things you could tell her." Tahm scratched his chin thoughtfully. His jade eyes scanning the table, coming back to look at Sylas. He needed to see his reaction. "You tell her you love her yet?" A wide grin spread across his face, his golden teeth shining in the light.

Sylas stared at Tahm, his expression didn't really change. But when his eyes moved from the Emperor to the sleeping Empress, his gaze softened. "No. And I shouldn't." He answered quietly.

Tahm sat back in his seat comfortably. Sylas typically took things he wanted, he had the power to do so, and yet he was so unlike himself around her. Or maybe he was himself and the other encounters they'd had he was putting on a show. 

Tahm picked out another bowl of soup, dragging it towards himself. "You could. The worst she can do is tell you no." He shrugged. Lifting the bowl, he opened his maw, pouring its contents into his gullet. He rubbed his stomach as he was feeling very satisfied with his meal. "Or you know, call you a monster and leave." He shrugged as he moved to stand up.

Sylas was quietly glaring at Tahm. Why would he say that? He was right though, originally Sylas feared her reaction. He feared rejection. But when he was ready to face it, the balance shifted and she needed him. He didn't want her light to burn out. Would he be able to look at Morgana the same way if she had slain the Empress? No. He supposed not. Morgana still clung to the hatred of the Demi-goddess who turned her love mortal.

"I haven't told her because we've been focusing on other things." Sylas decided to respond. 

"And what about when you get to Azir's, have a moment to sit down and talk… will you have an excuse then?" He grinned quite cheekily. He liked making Sylas uncomfortable.

"I'm ready to leave. Best to leave her asleep. She won't like this part." Tahm adjusts his clothing, giving Sylas a knowing look.

Sylas nodded in understanding. Turning to Lux, he slipped his arms under her knees and around her waist, pulling her close and lifting her into his arms as he stood up. "Alright. Let's get to Azir's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My midterms are over. But I still got half a semester ahead of me! I'm still going to write because I like doing it for myself.  
So while I like having something every Saturday to upload, idk if I'll have something for next Saturday.  
I would like to! We're going places in the story!  
I loved writing Tahm btw. He was GREAT fun. Underrated character. Unbench the Kench.
> 
> Song for today:  
Dela - Johnny Clegg  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgmdLrKxvxE


	16. A less than ideal Palace entrance

The sky was turning shades of pink and orange as dawn approached. Water bubbled in the middle of the stone pathway, royal guards clad in golden armour held their spears at the ready, aiming the sharp tips at the anomaly forming before them. The murky water made a large puddle in the center on the path. It began to swirl and splash, an image of another place visible should one look directly inside.

It was only mere moments until Tahm jumped out of the puddle. Face to face with the Royal guard and their spears. They stared each other down until the Emperor began to cough. Holding up a finger he turned from them, spitting Sylas out onto the ground, who held on tightly to Lux. "Excuse me. Not my most noble of entrances." He smirked and turned back to the guards. Their spears pointed at his throat. 

Sylas shivered, he always hated that part. Looking at Lux she was very much awake now, and very grossed out. Her eyebrows knitted together and her lips pursed into a thin line. It was kind of adorable. Everything was fine until they had spears pointed at them. Behind him, he could hear Tahm being interrogated by the guards. 

"What's your business here, demon?" One asked in a threatening tone, pressing the blade of their spear in closer to his throat.

"Delivery. One Empress and Lord for Emperor Azir." Tahm chuckled as he gestured to the pair behind him.

Lux looked up from her seat in Sylas' lap. They were in a beautiful garden. Flowers of all colours and bushes trimmed neatly into shapes. High walls surrounding the immediate area. Lux moved off of Sylas and went to stand, doing so slowly so as not to get skewered by the golden guards.

"I'm Empress Luxanna." She told the guards cautiously as she raised her hands to show them she did not carry a weapon. "I'm here to speak with Emperor Azir, and my brother Garen."

Sylas watched as the guards glanced at each other nervously. With harsh prodding into his side from one guard, he stood up slowly, standing beside Lux, his hands visible to them and open. 

The guards lined the three of them up, keeping eyes and spears on them at all times. They'd infiltrated the walls of the palace and didn't believe Lux entirely. One of the guards broke off to search for someone of higher ranking. Lux wished dearly they'd just bring Garen to them.

Sylas looked down at Lux, leaning down he spoke loudly so it didn't look like he was conspiring against anyone. "It'll be alright, Luxanna. Their welcome is very… warm." He smirked, hoping to lighten her spirit. They'd come all this way and had no other plans. They needed to see Azir.

Lux looked up at him, worry apparent on her face. "I just hope whoever they bring believes us." She turned her attention to Tahm, who looked slightly miffed. "I'm sorry, Emperor. I didn't think they would detain you."

Tahm looked down beside him. She genuinely seemed to have his wellbeing in mind. What a good young lady. "Not to worry. This will be over quickly one way or another. And I do intend to have another meal before I die." He grinned widely to her. She seemed to be less tense after the pair had reassured her.

Lux looked up at the glint of armour flashing in her eye. The guards had returned and with someone of higher rank.

The woman had black hair, pulled into a rather sloppy bun that left her bangs hanging in her face. She wore the red uniform of Azir's guard. She carried massive gauntlets made of jade, highlighted with gold as if they weighed nothing. Intense dark eyes scanned the trio, resting on Lux, looking her up and down.

"Coin Emperor. Wraith Lord." She greeted the pair, flexing the fingers of her gauntlets. "How is it that you have young Empress Luxanna with you?" She stepped in closer, raising an eyebrow at the men. 

Tahm pointed at Sylas. "He brought her to me." 

Sylas rolled his eyes. Sure, throw him under the ox-drawn cart. "Luxanna and I are friends. I saved her." He and the woman became locked in a silent battle of wills. Neither moving or speaking.

Lux swallowed hard and watched quietly. She didn't want anything to happen to Sylas. "He speaks the truth. Sylas is the only reason I'm alive." 

With a slow turn of her head, the woman's eyes were on Lux now. She looked her over, taking note of her bruises, scrapes and cuts. She remained stoic until her expression cracked, smirking down at the younger woman. "Yeah, you're Garen's sister alright. You've got the same eyes." She chuckled and motioned for the guards to lower their spears with a flick of her wrist.

"Im Vi. We've been asked to keep an eye out for you." Vi put a large hand on Lux's shoulders and began to lead her into the palace. Sylas and Tahm were pushed to follow the women by the guards.

"We received word from Nasus that something had happened at your gate site. He thought you would come here to Garen if you were able to." Vi led Lux through long hallways. The walls a royal red and accented in gold. Western-style paintings of Azir and landscapes hung on walls with room to spare. Priceless vases and small shapeable trees sat in corners that needed brightening. They would occasionally pass tall golden doors, etchings of great battles depicted within their frames. 

"Nasus told you?" Lux's attention snapped away from the decor and to Vi quickly. "Is he here? Does he know exactly what happened? What about Warwick?"

Vi listened until she'd asked all of her questions. "Yes. No. I'm not sure. We haven't heard from Warwick. But it's safe to assume Nasus sent word to him. Azir and Garen will want to see you and your entourage, I'll personally make sure word is sent to Nasus of your safety." 

Lux smiled warmly and nodded. "Thank you so much, Vi. They must be so worried about me." She was glad what happened at her gate was discovered quickly. She wondered who found it that way. Perhaps Wukong? He travelled through the gates most often. Maybe Nasus would come and get her himself? It would be so nice to see him again. Although he likely wouldn't like the people she had with her.

The group approached large double doors. They were the most immaculate set they'd passed yet. Jade encrusted into the gold, rubies pressed into the framework. Four guards stood outside the door. Upon Vi's approach, two to each door, they opened the way for the group. It led to a large audience hall. A teal carpet leading up to a small throne. The throne itself was made out of rose gold, which seemed to be a representation of the sun for the back. 

Azir himself sat on the throne quite comfortably. His white feathers groomed to perfection. He wore a jade coloured kimono patterned with beautiful waves and cranes. His talon-like feet wore beautiful golden armour, or jewelry, Lux couldn't tell. The metal of the armour clicked on the ground as he stood and took steps towards the group. "Welcome Empress Luxanna." His beak formed in a warm smile, and with a wave of his hand, wing? Garen stepped up from beside the throne.

Garen was a tall, bulky man. Brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Clad in golden armour with a thick red rope belt that held the sheath for his sword. Garen made Azir look so small, it made Lux giggle. Garen looked to Azir, and with his gesture, he lept down the stairs and was in front of Lux quickly. He was hesitant at first, but when Lux hugged him around his waist, he returned the hug. "It's so good to see you, Lux." He said rather affectionately.

Vi playfully awed at Garen, which earned her a glare, it only made her laugh. "My Lord-" she started as she approached Azir, saluting to him respectfully which he seemed to wave away. "The Empress was accompanied by this Demon and Wraith." She gestured with a gauntlet.

Garen moved Lux off to the side. "Stay here for a minute." He smiled down at her before returning to Azir's side. 

Azir made his way down the stairs, towards Tahm and Sylas. He slipped his hands into his sleeves and looked the pair over. "So, it seems there's a story to be told. Not to worry, My Lady-" he looked over to Lux. "I will also hear yours." He held a smile for Lux but was very serious with Tahm and Sylas.

Sylas glanced between Garen and Azir, he was gauging his chances of being beheaded. He needed to choose his words carefully. "I met Luxanna on the mountain. I was gravely injured and she saved me. Took care of me while I recovered." He had to tell the truth to Azir. They'd withheld the truth from others, like Tahm for the time being. "My kin had thought that Luxanna held me prisoner. And when they came for me, they took her. With the help of a jade cultist. I will take any punishment you wish to give me." He bowed his head humbly.

Lux was quick to object. "Sylas did nothing wrong. His people were led by an outside influence. One he couldn't control nor even have the opportunity to stop from happening." She moved from her place and stood next to Sylas. "Sylas deserves no punishment." She took ahold of his hand, squeezing it gently to reassure him, all the while keeping her eyes level with Azir's.

Sylas wasn't surprised, this whole trip she'd been trying to protect him from outsider's opinions and away from their mirth. But she was putting herself on the line, something she couldn't afford to do at the moment. Slowly raising his eyes, he glanced briefly at Azir, who seemed stoic. And Garen who didn't seem all too impressed at how quickly and comfortably his little sister held hands with him. Was that a big brother protecting his little sister from a boy? Or was that Royal Guard protecting the unknowing lady from a Wraith? He couldn't tell.

Azir broke the silence. "I appreciate your input and clarification, My Lady. Not to worry. For the time being, you and Lord Sylas are safe here." He turned his predatory gaze onto Tahm now. Looking the demon over from head to toe. "So, Emperor Tahm Kench. It's been a long time." He started quite civilly. "Were you hesitant to return here? Or did you jump at the chance, I wonder? I regret to inform you that I still will not trade you the sun disk."

Tahm smirked, licking his lips at the mention of the Emperor's treasure. "As appetizing as it sounds, I was paid to bring these two here. They wanted to come to you specifically. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to the festivities and my feast." 

Azir and Tahm seemed to glower at one another. Neither showing signs of giving in until Azir waved his hand. "Very well. You'll be escorted out." The guards around the trio raised their spears and moved around Tahm in a formation to escort him out of the palace. The group began to make their way towards the exit. 

Lux turned and waved goodbye to the Coin Emperor. "Goodbye! Thank you for all your help!"

Tahm paused in his exit, making all the guards stop in their steps. He looked back and grinned at Lux. "You better hold onto that, Sylas. Don't want it to get away." And with a flick of his tongue, he turned and left the room with his escort.

Lux turned her attention back to Azir now, he was waiting patiently for her to say her goodbye and focus on him. 

Azir tipped his head to the side, looking to Garen. "Garen, please take your lovely sister to our guest suite. I will send someone to aid her shortly. In the meantime, I would like to have a word with Lord Sylas." He focused on Vi now. "Please wait just outside the room, and make certain no one enters." His voice was very soothing, and there was no hint of a hidden threat.

Reluctantly Lux let go of Sylas's hand, she didn't realize how hard she was holding onto him. She was scared he would get hurt, he didn't deserve that after all he'd done. Garen moved to show Lux the way to the guest room. She stepped up to him, looking back to Sylas. He smiled at her reassuringly and nodded for her to go. With that, she followed Garen as the doors to the audience room closed behind her.

Once out of the room, Garen spoke. "It's really good to see you. Although I'm sorry it's under these kinds of circumstances." Her brother looked down at her, smiling warmly. "You know, I wasn't sure if you knew of me at all." He admitted as they walked. She was chosen at a young age, Garen likely assumed she wasn't told of him.

"Diana told me I had a brother when she used to train me. And Wukong told me all about you!" She beamed up at him. "I feel like we were barely even apart. Tell me about yourself! I want to know everything." She was so enthusiastic. Yes, she was worried about Sylas. But she also wanted to meet Garen officially. She could do both, right? Azir didn't seem to want to hurt Sylas.

"About me, huh? Well, I wasn't taken for training until I was 13. Which is fairly late for young boys to train. But once I began training I was selected by Azir's father to be a guard and friend to Azir. Similar to you with Nasus and Warwick." He glanced over at his little sister who was looking around in awe at everything. "Vi came shortly after. And we got into so many fights." He laughed at the memories. "She had to prove herself to everyone here. Most soldiers are scared of her." He spoke the last part quietly, a smirk on his face. He talked about it like it was a secret. It made Lux smile even brighter.

"You must have shown them something really special to get chosen for a job like that! I shouldn't be surprised though. You must be so skillful." She praised with utmost honesty. Lux looked ahead, wondering where they were going and how she'd find her way around. Maybe she'd have an escort everywhere she went. 

Garen turned right down another hall, opening a door for them both and making certain to hold it for Lux. "So, I'll show you your room, you can get cleaned up and whoever his Majesty sends will provide you with clothes. And this evening, either Vi or I will come and get you for dinner." Garen lead Lux down another hall. It was shorter and only had one door at the end. "So, while you're here with us, this will be your room."

Placing a hand on the doorknob, Garen swung it open for Lux. It was the largest bedroom she'd ever seen. A beautiful king-sized bed was on the left side of the room. The bed frame itself was a beautifully carved redwood. The bedsheets were laid out across the surface with nary a wrinkle on the top. A redwood dresser was across the room from the door. To her right, there was a comfortable looking fainting sofa and chairs to match it. A redwood vanity and a beautiful divider. 

Lux looked up to Garen after taking all this in. It was so much room for just her! "This is very lovely. I'm not being a bother am I?" She was worried she was taking up their resources and too much time. Last she recalled, Azir's kingdom was at war.

"No, you're alright. Nasus suspected that you'd come here since you weren't at your home." He smiled warmly, trying to reassure her. "We were prepared."

Lux stepped into the apartment space, taking it all in. She was very tempted to just fall onto the bed and hope that it just swallowed her up, but that was hardly polite. So instead she chose to take a seat in the chairs across the room. The cushions were so comfortable. She shouldn't get used to this. So luxurious. Nothing like her little house. "I'm glad Nasus knows me so well."

"Lux, what exactly happened at your post?" Garen asked as he cautiously approached her seating place. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries. But if Sylas was threatening her, he wasn't around to force her to say anything here.

"It's exactly as Sylas said in the other room. But I don't believe his friends are truly malicious, I think they were misled. Told to believe one thing when it wasn't true. Sylas wasn't there when they showed up though." Lux paused for a moment as Garen sat down across from her. 

"And when he came back, he distracted them and took me and fled. He had no plan then. And just… chose my life over his friends." Now that she said it out loud it sounded so strange. He said he had his reasons, she wanted to know them now that they were safe. "The Jade Cultist, they called her Cassiopeia. She paralyzed me with this odd claw thing." Lux made a gesture of the claw with her finger.

"He carried me to the city. Even when I felt better, he insisted. He just wanted me to get better." She tore her eyes away from Garen's, staring at her hands in her lap as she pinched at her fingertips lightly. Realizing all the things Sylas did for her made her heart race and her face feel hot. She wondered if now that they were safe, would all that change?

"I'm glad you're safe. But you do need to be careful around Wraiths." Her sibling interrupted her thoughts. Her head snapping up as he got her attention. "Be grateful to Sylas. But do not indebt yourself to him." He spoke softly, maybe he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Lux opened her mouth to speak, wanting to protest his disbelief in Sylas. Wanting to quiet the negative thoughts that her brother held for the Wraith Lord. Then, a quiet knock came from the door. Garen's gaze was on the door as he called over "Enter!"

The door opened slowly and a beautiful raven-haired woman stepped into the room. Her heart-shaped face and kind eyes showed Lux everything. She was a gentle soul. And a favourite based on her lovely dress!

Garen stood and walked over to the woman. "Sona, this is my sister, Luxanna. Lux, this is Sona. I'm assuming Azir sent you to help her then?" With his question, Sona nodded. 

"Excellent! Lux, Sona is mute but has excellent calligraphy. Should you need something explained, just ask her." He smiled warmly at Lux as she watched Sona with newfound interest. Garen adjusted his gauntlets, fixating himself before announcing. “I’m going to return to Azir’s side. Someone will come to get you when dinner is ready” He bowed to the two women before showing himself out.

Lux stood up and moved over to Sona. “Hello, Sona. It’s nice to meet you.” She beamed brightly at the woman. Sona returned the smile, but it was so much softer. She wasn’t as bright as the empress. The woman gracefully moved around the room, starting to set up a bath for Lux.

Lux took a seat again and watched Sona move effortlessly throughout the room. She couldn’t help it as her worries clouded her mind. Sylas was still alone with Azir. Would the Emperor be kind to her friend? Would he have him killed? Her concern must have shown cause Sona was watching Lux, a worried look in her eyes. 

“Sona… Do you think-" She paused briefly "...I’ll see Sylas again?” She decided to ask outright instead of keeping her worries to herself. Garen didn’t trust Sylas and would have likely seen him throw out of the palace. Thankfully, the decision wasn’t up to him. Lux looked up from her lap to Sona, bright blue eyes searching for an answer.

Lux’s answer came in the gentlest of smiles and a soft nod of her chin. Words likely wouldn’t have calmed her, but those subtle gestures were enough to ease her mind for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SO!  
I still really want to tell this story. School kind of kicked in and then proceeded to kick my ass... It's been rough.  
But I'm on winter break now!!! I want to do some WRITING!!!! HELL YEAH!!!  
Let's get 'er done fam :O


	17. The Longest Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really really late. I apologize. This is something I very much want to continue to work on. It is NOT abandoned! Life happened, COVID happened. School. You know, all those things. I've had most of this chapter written up for quite a long time. I just needed to finish it off. I can't say when the next will be done, but this isn't the end and it isn't over! We all need to know what happens to Lux and Sylas!

Azir waited patiently for the door to close behind his right hand and the empress before turning to Sylas, eyes like rubies baring into the Wraith lord. Moments that felt like hours passed while Azir looked the lord over again, he wanted to see if the man changed as soon as the empress was not in their presence. He did well in keeping his composure. 

With a turn of his torso and the slow yet elegant slip of his arm, Azir gestured off to the side where a set of panel doors were letting in warm light. “Come, take a walk with me in the gardens and tell me of your journey.” He didn’t wait for a reply, emperors didn’t have to. The metal on his taloned feet clinked on the floor as he took long, graceful strides to the panelling. 

Observing the emperor for a moment, Sylas rolled his shoulders forward, lifting his arms ever so slightly, he walked after the much more elegant man? bird? Emperor. Comparatively, Sylas was much more rugged, unshaven for days and definitely caked with sweat and Tahm’s saliva. It was a horrible feeling. He truly hoped the emperor would take pity on him and bathe him before throwing him out. 

Pressing the base of his palm to the wooden panelling, Azir slid the panel aside, stepping into a pristine, albeit empty, hallway. The other side, another row of panels and upon opening them lead out to a private garden, likely at the heart of the palace. Sylas wasn’t paying attention but someone or something closed the panels as they stepped out into the immaculate square shaped garden.

A pond rested in the center, a variety of fish calling the waters home. A crimson half moon bridge arching over the water, likely making a wonderful place to gaze into the waters and admire the scales of previously stated fish. The flagstone path that led around the pond was edged with cleaned topiary and an arrangement of beautifully coloured flowers. Not a stone or leaf out of place. This place was a haven for the emperor who invited Sylas within with a patient smile.

Sylas joined Azir at his side, suddenly very aware of his chains that dragged across the pathway beneath their feet. But if it bothered him, he didn’t let it show on his face. After a few steps in silence, Azir tilted his head to the side, ruby eyes gazing over to the Wraith lord. “Lord Sylas, please tell me everything of your time with Empress Luxanna” Seemingly, Azir was truly just interested in the story, and had no ill intent. 

Thus, Sylas told Azir everything. Everything except the feelings he held for the empress and the original intent he and his kin had for being on the guarded mountains. Although Azir was no fool, based on what he told him, Azir could likely deduce for himself their reasoning. He never once hinted at agitation or spoke while Sylas told their story. Even when Sylas had finished their tale, Azir remained silently in thought as he considered how to respond. 

With a quiet inhale he began “It seems like you have been through much, and sacrificed much for someone you barely know.” It seemed like there was an underlying unasked question. It was never asked. “It must have been difficult. If your kin hold you in such high regard, and follow you loyally, I believe they will return to you once things are made clear”. He nodded ever so slightly, ruby eyes flicking over to the Wraith lord who had a surprised look on his face. 

Sylas didn’t expect that kind of response from the Emperor.

“I-” Sylas started, he felt the calm words of Azir seeping through him. He couldn’t afford to be hopeful, not if it meant that it could get Lux killed. “I cannot count on that. Should my sister get ahold of Luxanna, she will kill her.” He stated plainly. Morgana had not hidden her distaste of the demi-goddess of light even in the brief time he saw them together. 

Azir nodded in understanding, his feathers catching the light of the sun, he looked like he could illuminate a room. Nothing like Luxanna could of course. 

“I will make certain that my guards do not approach your siblings with prejudice. There will be one of two outcomes. They will abide a command and come to me and you. Or we will imprison them and make them listen.” Azir’s gaze directed ahead of them as he explained his will. His intentions were that Sylas’ kin didn’t get hurt. There was no promise that Azir’s people didn’t get hurt however.

“Luxanna will not be harmed, I will see to it personally.” The Emperor’s voice held a protective growl to it. Sylas could recognize it easily as he’d felt that in himself when he saw his sister strangling the life out of the Empress. Lux barely knew Garen, why was Azir getting so uppity over her safety. Odd.

Sylas waited patiently for Azir’s sudden desire to shield Lux to dissipate, ruby eyes flicking to meet Sylas’ gaze. “My apologizes-” Azir began, freeing his hands and gently brushing down some of his feathers which had bristled. “I merely wish to protect my future bride.” He said so calmly. Even though it was the calmest sentence he’d ever heard, Sylas was far from calm. He could feel the colour drain from him, a tightness in his throat, his heart nearly stopping.

Azir’s bride?

All at once Sylas’ heart started back up, thundering in his chest, so loud he could hardly hear. Thankfully his ruby gaze was fixated ahead, Sylas wasn’t sure how he looked right now and he didn’t want the Emperor to see. Something like shame welled up inside him. Luxanna couldn’t have known. If she had she would have told him, right? Or was everything just his making it up in his mind? He didn’t want to believe that her interest in him was a fabrication. He simply would have to find out himself.

The Emperor’s voice cut through Sylas’ thoughts like butter, Sylas’ attention snapping to the regal bird-man beside him. “When will you be departing?” The Emperor asked with a relaxed tone. He wasn’t seeking to throw the Wraith lord out of his palace, merely looking to prepare for his departure. He was meaning well, but Sylas couldn’t help but to feel anger at the Emperor.

“I had every intention of seeing this through with Luxanna. I want to return her to her gate safely.” Sylas could hardly help keeping the defiance from his eyes. He had every intention of staying by Luxanna’s side, if she wanted him to. He was surprised at how composed Azir remained, his ruby gaze scanning over Sylas with a calculating ease the Emperor was known for when it came to his war tactics.

All prior ease between the pair dissipated as a sudden competition seemed to rise between them. Azir had her hand promised to him, or at least he thought he did. Sylas didn’t have any promises, but he knew what he felt and he’d seen Luxanna feel something for him. He would challenge Azir if he had to. Emperor or not.

“You love her.” Azir curtly pointed out at Sylas’ challenging gaze. Sylas faltered, his pace ceasing. Azir strode past two steps before turning to look at the Wraith lord who seemed to be analyzing his words. He seemed like he’d had a revelation, anger dissipating to realization. 

Sylas was not well read like the nobility he currently surrounded himself with, he lived in the darkness and knew sadness, anger and despair. Fear in the people’s eyes who looked at him. Anger from his sister. Sadness at being shut in the dark for long. Despair when they could never walk in the light of day and receive acceptance like the gods. Until he met Luxanna.

She was the light herself, and she smiled at him and lit up his dark world. Her acceptance of him was worth more than anything he’d ever had. She knew what he was and yet she took him in from the harshness of the forest, fed him, clothed him and nurtured him. Suddenly his heart was pounding for a different reason. His anger towards Azir was molded into the intense feeling he knew now that had a name. Love.

His previous reservations still a small weight in his heart but with Azir’s presence nearby he knew he had to tell her. Sylas hoped beyond hope that Luxanna reciprocated his feelings. He would just need to be patient and find the right moment to do so. He didn’t want to scare her, or if she was potentially aware of her arrangement with Azir he didn’t want to ruin it.

Azir’s quiet chuckle at Sylas’ obvious realization snapped the Wraith lord out of his thoughts, with the smooth gesture of his hand, Azir beckoned a servant to his side who bowed his head immediately. Rather than speak more on the topic, or perhaps Sylas had no words for this conversation Azir looked down at the young man by his side. “Take Lord Sylas to a room in our guest wing. You are to tend to his needs and see that he is comfortable.”

Ruby eyes turned towards the Wraith Lord from the young servant boy at his side. “You are welcome here as long as you deem necessary for your personal mission. Do join us all for dinner this evening. I do believe most would welcome the change and uniqueness of your person.” Slipping his hands into the sleeves of his robes, Azir bowed his head ever so slightly to the Lord out of respect. Gracefully turning in a half twirl, he continued his walk through his garden, leaving Sylas and the young boy alone.


	18. The Emperor and The Empress bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do my best to keep on this~ We're making a short film in my final year of schooling and so far, just writing a little here and there helps to keep me sane! I love this story so much and I've planned out the next big things to happen fairly meticulously.  
I also just want to say; Azir is cool as heck and he deserves so much more than he gets!

Having bathed, Luxanna washed the grime of her journey away. Sona provided her with soaps and lotion, petals in the water, and candles set up around the room to create a calming ambiance. The weightlessness of the water assisted in preoccupying her mind, even if only for just a few moments. She needed this so badly and very likely, hopefully, Sylas was receiving the same treatment.

Even while relaxing, Lux was brought back to thoughts of her journey to get here. The Coin Emperor. Garen, her brother. Morgana. Caitlyn. Warwick. Cassiopeia. Sylas.  
There was so much to take in, to consider and yet it felt like she was only halfway done. She had to find Nasus and make sure he was okay. The seal to the Immortal Realm would not have been broken if Nasus was vigilant and aware she was gone. How would he know she was gone?

Lux went about the motions of getting out of her bath while her thoughts lingered on her current puzzle. Maybe Nasus went to visit her if Warwick sent him some kind of missive. But that seemed unlikely, they didn’t talk much anymore. Wukong could have visited her home while she was gone, found it in disarray, and went to Nasus immediately. That seemed the most likely. That must be it!

Lux was drying her hair off, hardly noticing her silent companion moving through the room, laying out an entire outfit for the Empress. Sona moved so silently through the room, it seemed like she was floating, Lux nearly forgot about her presence. The vibrant red fabric of the dress she was to wear to dinner is what caught her eye and took her mind off of Nasus. 

“Sona, that’s gorgeous”. Lux said as she walked over to the raven-haired woman, reaching out a hand to gingerly caress the fabric. Sona’s attention was drawn from laying out different hair ornaments to look at Lux, the smile she gave the young empress was kind and warm. Lifting her arms, Sona held different ornaments beside Lux’s head, her lips pursing into a thin line and her brows twitching as she made decisions.

The silent woman presented Lux with a neatly folded cloth made of silk, just large enough to fit the length of her hand. Lux glanced up at Sona and down at her hand, reaching her hand out to uncover what was concealed under the cloth. Lux was being presented with a beautiful jade hairpin. The end carved into a phoenix with a ruby inserted for its eye. A true piece of craftsmanship. Sona bowed deeply when presenting the piece to the empress as it was a gift for her.

Lux’s fingers trailed the ornament with a delicate touch. She didn’t want to accidentally drop it, that would be such a shame. Tearing her blue eyes away from the carving she looked at Sona. “Is… this a gift from the Emperor?” Lux didn’t want to be left feeling stupid at dinner and not thank the Emperor for his kindness. Diana did not raise a foolish, ungrateful girl. In response, Sona nodded in deeply to confirm her question.

With the same gentleness as handling a flower, Lux held the hairpin in her hands, looking at the carving much more closely. She couldn’t help but smile. A gift such as this was such a noble and kind gesture, one she certainly didn’t deserve for showing up on his doorstep moody and saliva covered. Sona gently sat Lux down and began to put her hair up. Maneuvering decorative hairpins and combs into it, including the one she’d just received. 

Once the Empress’s hair was out of the way, Sona began to dress her in the layered attire of an Empress. Truthfully, Lux had never been dressed so formally before, there was never any need for it. She had a purpose and all that mattered was that she could perform her duties, what she looked like never really came to mind… until recently. Sona pulled the waist sash around Lux tightly which made her gasp. It didn’t seem to disturb Sona in the slightest as she finished preparing the young Empress.

When Sona was content with Lux’s attire, she walked to the vanity nearby, picking up a small box of rouge and applying it to Lux’s lips and very gently to her cheeks. Taking a step back, box in hand, Sona looked over her handiwork with a scrutinizing gaze. Stepping back towards the lady of light, Sona had Lux straighten her posture, and hold her head high, she was an Empress after all. With a curt nod, Sona signaled that she was finished, walking to the doors of her room, and opening them for Lux, bowing deeply to Lux as she moved to go past Sona.

Lux wasn’t comfortable with being treated this way but Sona did put in a lot of work to help Lux dress and be prepared for dinner. “Sona, you don’t have to bow to me. Thank you for helping me.” She placed a gentle hand on the other woman’s shoulder and offered her a thankful smile when their eyes met. “Help me find where I’m going?” She asked hopefully, receiving a nod from Sona, who stepped up to Lux’s side and guided the Empress through the halls.

Lux and Sona walked through the halls of the palace, anyone they passed moved to the side, saluting the pair or bowing so deeply Lux couldn’t see their faces. It was a strange feeling to be amongst so many people, she didn’t like being bowed to, but she couldn’t stop every single one of them, technically. She walked with Sona, keeping pace with the woman who seemed to float wherever she went… She’d just pretend they were all bowing to Sona instead.

When the pair reached familiar doors, Sona gestured for the guards to open it for them. The pair of guards bowed dutifully and opened the doors for the women. Sona had brought them back to the audience chamber, wherein Azir was speaking in a hushed tone with Garen, arms crossed across his chest and a stern look on his face. Garen’s blue eyes glanced towards the ladies entering the chamber, his arms falling to his sides as he gestured with his chin in their direction.

Azir turned, the gentle sweeping of his attire reminded Lux of a luxurious peacock’s tail feathers. His ruby gaze was on Lux and the once hardened lined on his face softened when he looked upon her. “Please, enter.” He gestured the pair to come closer. Azir had been nothing but kind and Lux had no reason to be fearful of him, so without hesitation, she stepped deeper into the chamber and closer to the Emperor and her brother.

“You look beautiful, My Lady.” Azir bowed respectfully to Lux. She was dressed like a Queen, an Empress. The topcoat of her dress was black in colour but had a purple sheen when the light hit it just right, golden cranes embroidered into the fabric. From her waist, a train of the same fabric trailed behind her. The fabric underneath was a vibrant red, compared to the coat, this fabric was very plain. The collar of the dress branched into two kinds of a collar, one that sat flatly on her shoulders, small rubies hanging from the edges. The second collar stood up, wrapping around the back of Lux’s neck in a gentle curve, her collar bone bare. 

Lux returned the bow to Azir, the ornaments in her hair jingling quietly. “Thank you, My Lord. You’ve been very kind to me and I am very grateful.” Azir waved his hand dismissively at Lux. “Please, you may call me Azir. And it is no trouble. Garen is my friend, and you are his sibling, even if you were not the Guardian to the Gate, you would still be welcome here.” He offered his hand out to her in a similar way you would ask a bird to perch onto your hand.

Very gingerly, Lux took hold of his offered hand, his fingers easily wrapped around hers. “Come. Let us take a short walk before we meet for dinner.” He looked down at Lux affectionately and began to lead her, pausing to look back at Garen and Sona. “Please inform Vi that dinner will be soon.” He issued to Garen before then addressing Sona. “Lady Sona, would you mind checking on our other guest? Make certain he has everything he needs.” Sona bowed deeply in response, the pair turning to do their jobs.

Azir moved to bring Lux to his inner garden, the very same garden in which he brought Sylas to. However, seeing Lux’s face light up in wonder was much more satisfying to watch than Sylas’s reaction to his inner sanctum. “This is very beautiful, Azir.” She said enthusiastically, grinning ear to ear as she picked up her pace excitedly. Azir indulged her and lengthened his stride to keep up with her.

“Thank you. I enjoy coming here to think, to speak quietly to guests. Come.” With a gentle pull of his hand, he guided Lux to the bridge that looped over the top of the pond, the reflection creating a full circle of the bridge. With careful steps, he guided her to its apex where the pair could gaze down in the pond and speak.

Lux leaned over the railing very carefully, peering down at the fish in the pond, their scales shimmering in a variety of colours. She watched the fish dance around one another, a smile growing on her features. Meanwhile, Azir watched Lux, placing his hands on the railing and leaning his weight into it. “My Lady, would you mind telling me all that transpired for you in the past couple of days?”

She didn’t look up from the water, she started retelling their story slowly, quietly. She left nothing out, being entirely honest with Azir. When her story was being retold, he placed the bruises he could see on her skin to the event at the gate with the Wraiths. Part of him regretted being willing to show them compassion. Being an Emperor and making the right decisions was never an easy thing to do.

“I’m sorry that you endured such hardships, Luxanna.” He said in a hushed tone once she was done her retelling. It was then that she turned her gaze up from the fish and looked up at Azir. He was quite surprised to see a smile gracing her features. “I’m not. I’ve been sheltered and protected all my life. If anything, this was an amazing excuse to get away from home and see so many things! Like your beautiful garden for example”

Azir folded his hands on the railing and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “You really do know how to see the brighter side of things.” Lux’s smile broadened at that statement. “Thank you, Azir. It can be difficult, but it’s much easier when you have people to help you through it all.” She had a thought then as she turned to face Azir fully. 

“I wanted to thank you, Azir, for everything. Taking us in, giving us warm beds and clothing.” She dropped her hands down in front of herself, folding them over one another. “And thank you for the gift. It’s such a lovely hairpin.” Lux so badly wanted to reach up and touch the hairpin she was talking about. But truthfully, she wasn’t entirely sure where Sona put it.

Azir pushed off from the railing and looked down at the Empress. Lifting a hand, he brushed the hair ornament with his knuckle. “It is very becoming of you. I’m glad that you like it.” Once again, Azir offered his hand out to Lux. “No more need of thanks for what I’ve done, you are most welcome, my lady. It is my absolute pleasure.” When Lux took Azir’s hand just as before, he guided her carefully off of the bridge and onto the main pathway.

“Has there been any word of Warwick and Nasus?” Lux asked as Azir guided her back inside of the palace. Guided by his hand, Lux followed him through the immaculate halls of his palace. “I believe, based on what’s been said to me by scouts, Warwick is on the move from your gate and he’s headed north. Nasus on the other hand is either waiting for him or already on his way here. Though Vi was diligent and sent our fastest messenger bird to him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t already on his way down the mountain to meet you here.” 

The idea that she’d see Nasus soon made her grin, her grip on Azir’s hand tightening just the slightest. And Azir noticed the change in her demeanor. He was glad that he could bring a smile to her face, it was so radiant and contagious. “I can’t wait to see him.” She directed her smile up at Azir.

The next door that was opened for them via servants was the doors to the dining hall. Inside, Sylas stood, patiently waiting for dinner to begin. Once Lux entered the room, his eyes were on the pair immediately. His gaze on them was intense, Lux wasn’t able read his emotions. There was a silent storm inside of Sylas, what happened while they were apart?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting something here. I hope you all like it.
> 
> I'm a huge fan of the Lunar Revel skin line and the implicated lore. But was a little sad when there wasn't very much to go on.  
So, I chose to expand it in a way that I found fun!
> 
> By writing fanfics about Sylas and Lux having relationships. YAAAAY.  
I technically have chapters 1 - 3 written out. With 4 halfway done. So expect those up quickly.
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
